Back at Hogwarts
by RosaFinch
Summary: Draco and Hermione are now teachers at Hogwarts. A dear friendship and possibly more blooms when the past is forced to haunt them. COMPLETE
1. Default Chapter

Alright, my first Fanfic! I am so excited. I have become a huge supporter of the Hermione and Draco idea. It just makes sense! Anyways, I hope you enjoy. I will try my best to keep these coming quickly. And please, be gentle in your reviews!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Back at Hogwarts  
  
Chapter One  
  
Hermione watched as Harry collapsed in exhaust. She wanted to comfort him, but she couldn't do anything. Her head was throbbing. She couldn't move. She tried to speak but no sound came out. To her side, Ron lay half dead, half alive. He had been stunned by Bellatrix Lestrange at least five times. Ginny was at his side, tears streaming down her face. Hermione looked to her other side and met eyes with Draco. He grabbed her hand and whispered, "It's over, he's gone. Harry did it, he killed Voldemort."  
  
***  
  
She strode quickly across the cobblestone street. Hundreds of young wizards and witches filled Diagon Alley. They were all full of anxiety for the up and coming school year. Hermione spotted three young students, no older than twelve, gawking into the front window of Magical Menagerie which was filled with cages of owls of different colors. Just three years ago she was in this same alleyway with her two best friends preparing for their final year at Hogwarts. Hermione had to choke back the lump that was forming in her throat, "Wow!" she whispered to herself. Their years at Hogwarts went by quickly. She shook her head of the sad thoughts and hurried further to Flourish and Blotts. There was one last book she had to get before heading off for her new career.  
  
She entered the doorway and was floored by her view. She had been in this store many times before, but being the bookworm she was, Hermione always enjoyed the look and smell of the books, old and new.  
  
She climbed the stairs to the second level of books and skimmed the book spines with her index finger. Transfiguration: teachings and lectures, "Aha, there you are!" she exclaimed to herself.  
  
She descended the stairs, nose in book, fascinated by the words, when suddenly she ran straight into a solid object in front of her. The book fell to the floor and as she bent down to retrieve it, her head hit hard with another, "OUCH! Oh, sorry. I wasn't paying atten....." she stopped midway up, rubbing her head which was now throbbing. Her eyes met the cool grey eyes in front of her.  
  
"Watch it Granger, think you can take that nose out of a book long enough to watch where you are going!" he sneered and winked at her coolly.  
  
"I..."they stood up slowly, their eyes never leaving the others, "Malfoy, I'm sorry, I wasn't..."  
  
"Quiet Granger, no need to apology's, this bodies been through worse."  
  
"Right," she wasn't ready for this meeting. She had planned out the next time she would see him again but she wasn't prepared for it to be now, "So what brings you here?"  
  
"Getting some last minute things before heading to Hogwart's, you?"  
  
"Hogwart's? You are going to Hogwart's? What for?" she noticed the small smile form on his face.  
  
"Oh, you haven't heard? I am taking over for Snape in Potions, since he finally got that Defense Against the Dark Arts Job."  
  
"Oh, I....I didn't know. C-Congrats!" she wasn't quite sure what to say. She was in such shock to even think she would be working with Draco Malfoy.  
  
"I would think Potter would have told you, he was there when Snape presented it to me."  
  
"He was? But, when?"  
  
"Last month, I ran into him at the Leaky Cauldron while I was having lunch with Snape. That's when he told me you were taking over for McGonagall now that she has taken the Headmistress job."  
  
"Oh, no, he didn't tell me about that," she tried to hide her anger from Draco, 'how could Harry not tell me this of all things!' She regained her thoughts, "Well, I should get going then, I need to catch the Knight Bus here shortly."  
  
Draco snorted, "The Knight Bus huh? Well, I'll come with you. Sounds more fun then apparating to Hogsmeade."  
  
"You don't...I mean, are you sure?"  
  
"Yeah, besides we can catch up. Talk about how life's changed since, since.....well, you know," He lowered his voice, "Since Potter got rid of Voldemort."  
  
"Um, right," Hermione couldn't believe it, the time had come to face what happened that night with the one person that she hadn't talked to about it yet. She talked to everyone, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Fred and George, Neville, Lavender, Seamus, Luna, Lupin, Moody, even Snape. They were all there when Harry brought Lord Voldemort down. But Draco, he was the one that made it all possible. Without him on their side, they could all be dead.  
  
"Hello?" Draco shook at Hermione's arm, "You alright?"  
  
She shook her head, "Yes, I'm sorry, well let me pay for this and we can be on our way."  
  
He smiled at her as she walked over to the counter and dropped 10 galleons into the sales clerks hands. She turned back to him. She looked at him and remembered how handsome Draco Malfoy really was. He hadn't lost his charm either. He still had snootiness to him, but that came with breeding.  
  
"Shall we," he took her by the arm.  
  
"Yes, let's go," and they walked out the door. 


	2. Chapter 2

Alright, Chapter 2 is here. Truthfully I had it done when I sent in Chapter one, but I made a few improvements. (let's hope) But, thanks to my first ever review from Inu-Yugi. Thank you for the positive words! For the most part I know where this will end up, but not sure how long it will take me to get it all out.....Anyways, Enjoy!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Stan Shunpike tipped his hat at Hermione and Draco and he headed back to the front of the bus. They sat in silence for a few minutes. It was hard to really have a conversation during such a rough drive.  
  
"Well, this is a nice comfortable ride, isn't ....Arghhh!!" Draco hurtled to the floor as the bus came to a sudden stop. "That's funny, huh?"  
  
Hermione had broken into fits of laughter "I...I'm..s-s-sorry, "her laughs were even louder now as he stumbled to return to his seat, "Actually, no, I'm not...that was priceless," Seeing Draco Malfoy so vulnerable made her realize just how normal he may actually be, "I just...your face, it was priceless!"  
  
"Well, I am glad to be of entertainment to you." He started to chuckle "God, where did this guy learn to drive anyway?"  
  
"Not sure, I take it you have never been on here before."  
  
"Is it obvious? I usually find it easier to travel with my personal transportation. But, I take it you have," he noted as he nodded his head to her firm grip to her chair.  
  
"Well, we common folk aren't use to having our own personal transportation, like the Malfoy family. So we become use to the conditions of public transportation."  
  
"I sense sarcasm in your voice." he smiled at her, and then soon found himself staring.  
  
"What? Stop staring, I hate that."  
  
"Sorry, it's just....." he sighed lightly, "So, how is Weasley doing with the Cannons, have you talked to him?"  
  
"Oh, yes, I got an owl from him last night. He says it's hard, a lot more challenging, but they are saying that he has great skill."  
  
"Ha-ha...cough-cough....sorry," He tried hard not to let Hermione see the grin on his face. "That's great."  
  
She frowned at him, "Come on Draco, admit he is a hell of a lot better than that first game he played against you all in fifth year, a hell of a lot better!"  
  
"That's true, I guess. And when's the wedding?"  
  
"Oh, yeah, well Luna said she wanted to do it in the winter time and he wants to do it in the summer, so, who knows."  
  
Silence fell for a few more minutes, how did he know about that? She didn't want to ask. 'He has his ways, I guess,' she thought to herself.  
  
They watched as a witch swayed up the aisle to get off. Her face was green and looked as though she was going to be sick any moment.  
  
"And...Potter, how is he?" he asked in a quiet voice so those around wouldn't here their conversation.  
  
"Well, good I suppose. He really enjoys being an Auror. He says things are kinda quiet these days. He thinks that is a bad thing. He's become a bit paranoid."  
  
"Well, I don't blame the guy."  
  
"Yeah, me neither. But he is becoming a bit too much like Moody these days. Ginny owled me just the other day and said he nearly killed her cat after it got into the trash," she stifled a giggle, "Shot right up in bed, ran to the kitchen and threw a curse at him."  
  
They both laughed at their own mental picture of Harry running through his dark house after a cat.  
  
"Malfoy, you don't want to talk about Harry or Ron, do you?" she asked with a strain.  
  
"Well, I am curious, that is all, I am glad they are doing alright."  
  
"Are you?" she squinted at him with a look of concern.  
  
"Well, they did save my life after all, why not?" he had trouble with the words, his voice cracked, like he was going to break down right in front of her.  
  
"Right, well....they were glad to do it. They saw you weren't like your father, they knew..."  
  
"Yeah, well took them long enough to trust me, didn't it?" He darted his eyes at her, "You seemed to have trusted me much quicker."  
  
"Can you blame them? I mean, really, after all those years at Hogwart's. We weren't exactly the best of friends with you."  
  
"Yeah, well...." he sighed heavy this time, "You're right, I guess. I was a bit of a spoiled brat, wasn't I?"  
  
"That's an understatement," she muttered slightly.  
  
They laughed it off a bit and soon silence fell between them. Neither really knew if it was a good time to speak of the fall of Voldemort, considering the current atmosphere.  
  
The rest of the journey was relatively quiet from there on, except for the occasional screams and a few shrieks as the Knight Bus made it's way through the bumpy countryside.  
  
Soon they were pulling up to the gates at Hogsmeade. They made their way down the steps, "Say 'ello to 'arry, a'right 'ermione?"  
  
"I will Stan, take care." She smiled and turned to Draco, "You ready to go back?"  
  
"Well, guess so...what's wrong?"  
  
Hermione had tears streaming down her face, "I'm sorry, I just, it's going to be strange, going back there. I mean, especially without them, you know what I mean?"  
  
"Oh yeah, I do...I just don't know how I will bare not having Crabbe and Goyle at my side, I just...oh, the pain!"  
  
She hit him on his arm, and started to laugh. "Guess you were deprived of REAL friendships here, huh?"  
  
"Hmm, never thought of it like that, but I guess you are right."  
  
They stood there for what seemed like forever, "Alright, let's go," And he followed her up the hill.  
  
She was holding back her tears. It was all so bittersweet. She was going back. Back to the place she loved so much, back to the place that made her a woman. But this time, for the first time she would be with out her best friends. And who would have thought, Draco Malfoy would be the one to accompany her there. She glanced up at him slightly and a small smile formed across her lips. She was on her way, Back to Hogwarts.  
  
How can you not love Stan! Hehe...To some it may be a bit strange as to how close these two cats are already, but as you can tell by bits and pieces there is more story to come out! I am gonna start on 3 tomorrow. I will get it out within the next few days, I hope. Take care all! 


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews so far. This is a pretty short chapter. Not too exciting yet. Good stuff coming, I have a good amount to reveal in chapter 4 But in the meantime, I present Chapter 3.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 3  
  
They stood there, and stared at the castle in front of them. Neither spoke, they were both speechless. Hermione's heart was beating fast. Was she ready to go back in there with out breaking out into hysterical cries? She looked and Draco who looked as though we would be sick.  
  
"I didn't know this would be so difficult," he sighed as he looked down at her.  
  
Their eyes met in a strange, yet intriguing way. She felt a thump form in her throat and tears welled up.  
  
"Oh don't start that again," he said as he gave her a friendly pat on her back.  
  
"I'm sorry, I always have been too emotional for my own good, it's just –" she stopped quickly as she looked over his shoulder, "Oh! Hagrid's home, I am gonna go say hi. I'll see you inside?"  
  
Draco turned to see the small hut with smoke bellowing out of the chimney, "Well, if you don't mind, I would like to say hi as well."  
  
She gave him a quick glance, "Really? I mean, alright."  
  
And they headed towards Hagrid's hut. She knocked twice and a loud vibrating barking was heard.  
  
"'oo is it?" said a voice from inside.  
  
"Hagrid, it's me, Hermione! And Draco...."  
  
Before she could finish the door swung open and she found herself being smothered in Hagrid's arms.  
  
"Oh! 'ermione! I am so glad ter see yer! It's been so long!"  
  
She was beginning to lose air as he finally stepped back, hands on her shoulders, "Yer look great, real womanly 'ermione!" his eyes eventually made his way to Draco who was standing a few feet behind Hermione. He stuck out his large right hand, "Draco, sir, good ter see yer. Doing well?"  
  
Draco stepped forward and took Hagrid's large hand, "Yes, very well. Thank you, Hagrid. It's good to see you as well."  
  
"Oh this is wonderful, would yer like ter come in fer some tea then?" He looked from Draco to Hermione with a hopeful smile.  
  
"We would love to Hagrid, it's just McGonagall is expecting us. But I will come back when we are done, I promise."  
  
A small look of disappointment swept Hagrid's face, but went away quickly. "No worries 'ermione! Bet she's got loads ter discuss with the two of yer."  
  
"Yes, loads. Oh Hagrid, I am so glad that you are doing well!" she gave him a tight hug and backed back up. "I promise I will be back to see you!"  
  
Hagrid shook his large head, "Not a problem, I will see yer two later then."  
  
Hermione gave him one last hug and Hagrid and Draco shared another hand shake. As they turned away, they could both see the tears forming in Hagrid's eyes.  
  
"I didn't realize how much I missed him," she said as they approached the doors to the castle.  
  
"He is a good man. I just wish I would have noticed it sooner," he shook his head, "I was such a git back then. I was so mean to him." Draco thought back to all the horrible things he had said and done to the gentle giant. "I thought I was gonna cry when he came out."  
  
"You shouldn't blame yourself Draco, you just didn't know better, what with Lucius as a father," she stopped "Oh, I'm so..."  
  
"No need for that, my father was a horrible man. He deserved all that he got that day."  
  
"Right, well, should we go inside then?"  
  
"Better now then never," he smiled at her and gave a small wink, "You sure are aren't gonna start crying again?" he looked down at her with a sweet smile.  
  
She laughed, "I will try to contain myself."  
  
His smile got wider as he opened the door for her and they stepped inside.  
  
K, not fond of this chapter but I just had to bring Hagrid in. I just find it hard to think she wouldn't go see him when she came back. I also enjoyed writing the interaction with Draco and Hagrid. Sappy, I now.....Chapter 4 will be here soon! 


	4. Chapter 4

Alright, here's Chapter 4. Hope you enjoy it.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 4  
  
They stood in the entrance hall for what seemed like hours. Both were looking around adjusting to the view in front of them. Finally, a loud bang in the Great Hall brought them back to reality.  
  
"PEEVES, GO AWAY!! I DON'T NEED YOU IN HERE RIGHT NOW, GO!!"  
  
Draco and Hermione rushed to the doors of the Great Hall as Peeves whizzed past them in a fit of laughter. They watched as he made his way down the hall and through the wall. They turned back and looked into the Great Hall to see Professor Flitwick struggling underneath a large Hogwarts banner. They ran to assist him.  
  
"Are you alright Professor," Hermione asked as she helped Flitwick to his feet.  
  
"Oh, yes, just fine, thank you Miss Granger," he said as he caught his breath, "I was just putting this up when Peeves claims he wanted to help."  
  
"Yeah, I bet he wanted to help," Draco said as he finished guiding the banner up with his wand.  
  
"Oh thank you Mr. Malfoy," Flitwick looked up at the banner with gratitude, "So, how does it feel being back you two?"  
  
Draco looked down at Flitwick, "Strange, it's hard to believe at this point."  
  
"Yes, well I am sure the two of you will adjust in no time. Ah, Minerva, how does it look?"  
  
Draco and Hermione looked around to see Professor McGonagall enter the hall.  
  
"It looks wonderful, thank you so much." Her gaze moved to the new arrivals, "Good to see you two made it alright. Will you join me in my office?"  
  
"Hello, Professor. Lead the way."  
  
"Miss Granger, you may call me Minerva. We are work colleagues now, same to you Mr. Malfoy."  
  
They nodded their heads and followed McGonagall out of the Great Hall.  
  
The walk through the castle was surreal for Draco and Hermione. McGonagall looked around to see the two of them looking around, almost as if they had never been there before. A small smile crept along her mouth and did her best not to let it show.  
  
"If you don't mind, I need to visit Professor Binns for just a moment, do you mind waiting here for a moment." And McGonagall made here way through the door.  
  
"This is so weird," Hermione noted as she looked around.  
  
"I know, I feel like I am dreaming," Draco was also looking around in awe, and then he smiled.  
  
"What? Why are you smiling?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Look, over there. Does that painting bring back any memories?" He was pointing to a painting with a Wizard looming over a Globe.  
  
She smiled and looked up at him, "Yes, I do. That is where we were when," she took a long breath, "when you kissed me."  
  
Okay, this was going to be longer. But there is a nasty storm brewing outside and I want to get away from my computer at the moment. Please, let me know what you think so far. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 is mostly a flashback. I was gonna wait till tomorrow to start this, but I just got a wind of inspiration.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
"They've been in there forever."  
  
"Well, I am sure he has a lot to inform Dumbledore of. The more we know the better."  
  
"I guess you are right Hermione, I just hate waiting."  
  
Just then, the phoenix statue revealed Professor Dumbledore and followed quickly by Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Ah, hello Hermione, Harry, Ron. Well, Mr. Malfoy here has just informed me on quite a bit here. I am sure he is quite tired and would like to retreat to his bed at the moment," Professor looked down to Draco who nodded. "Right then, so I believe it would be best if you three head back to your common rooms."  
  
"With all do respect Professor, after what we have been through tonight, I think we deserve to go to sleep with a bit of an understanding," Hermione was not going to bed without any answers.  
  
Dumbledore looked from Hermione to Ron and Harry. "I am sorry Miss Granger but this best be put till morning," Hermione huffed in disagreement, "Miss Granger, I'm sorry. Goodnight." He turned around and headed back up the stairs to his office.  
  
"Well, aren't you going to tell us anything Malfoy," Ron spat at Draco.  
  
"Weasley, you heard Dumbldore, best to go to sleep," he looked over at Hermione, "besides, I believe one of you knows the truth, they just need to realize that that is exactly what it is."  
  
He gave a long hard stare at Hermoine, turned on his heels and walked away.  
  
"What the hell is that suppose to mean?" asked Ron angrily towards Draco's back, but he did not respond, "Oh this is unreal!"  
  
"Hermione, do you know what he is talking about?" asked Harry in a quiet voice.  
  
Hermione was still staring as Draco disappeared around the corner, "Huh? Oh, um no. Not a clue. Look I left some of my things down in the library. You two go back to the common room, I will see you in a bit."  
  
"Well, we'll come with you."  
  
"No Ron, it's alright, you two look exhausted. I will see you in the morning head to bed," And she began to walk away.  
  
"Hermione?"  
  
"Just go to bed, I am fine!" and she kept walking.  
  
"What in the bloody hell?"  
  
"Not sure Ron, let's just go to bed, the back of my eyelids are calling my name."  
  
"Alright Harry, let's go."  
  
And they headed back to Gryffindor Tower.  
  
Once she was out of sight of Ron and Harry, she sped up her walk. She was about to give up when she finally saw a figure near the door to the History of Magic classroom.  
  
"Malfoy? Are you alright?"  
  
"Oh yes, just fine. I knew you would come after me. Took ya long enough Granger." He walked over to her, "You believe me right? Everything I told you, about my father and Voldemort and what they tried to do and how I don't want anything to do with them and...."  
  
"Shhh..." and she placed her finger over his mouth. She moved it quickly, "I, I do believe you Draco, I really do."  
  
He smile, "You just called me Draco, you have never called me anything but Malfoy," he moved closer to her.  
  
"Yes well, now I know you are human after all," she breathed as he walked closer, closing her in between him and the wall.  
  
"Am I? Human, huh?" he place his hand on her neck, "That's good to know," he leaned in and placed his lips on hers. Gentle at first, then deep and strong. Hermione moved her hands up to his chest, enjoying every moment. She then quickly pushed him away.  
  
"I...I need to get back. To Gryffindor shower, I mean Tower. Don...I mean Ron and Mary, I mean Harry are waiting for me," and she quickly walked away.  
  
He shouted after her, "Right then, well, send Don and Mary my love!" and he walked towards the dungeons with a rather large grin on his face. 


	6. Chapter 6

Wow, I can't believe all the reviews I have gotten on this so far! Thanks to those to wrote in. I read through the story and noticed how horrible my grammar was. I apologize for my lack of editing! If my chapters are too short, I am sorry. I can't say that they will ever be longer or not, but keep reading and I hope you like the rest of the story. Now BACK TO SHOW....I mean here is 6.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
The door to the History of Magic classroom opened and Professor McGonagall reappeared. "I'm sorry to keep you two waiting, let's go," and she led them to her office They reached the phoenix statue and McGonagall gave the password, "Bon- Bons," and the phoenix statue moved and Draco and Hermione followed her up the stairs.  
  
It was strange walking in the Headmaster's office. Last they were there, Albus Dumbledore had been headmaster. "I haven't changed it much since Albus, just added a few womanly touches," she smiled and motioned Draco and Hermione to the two chairs in front of her desk. "His portrait will be put up tomorrow."  
  
She had noticed her two visitors looking at the paintings of the previous Headmaster's and Headmistress', knowing very well what they were looking for.  
  
"Well, I won't keep you two very long. I wrote most of the information in the owls you received last week. I would just like to make a few notes. But first, I want to thank both of you for taking these positions that we offered to you."  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
"You're academic reputations while students here are highly commendable and I couldn't think of any other's I would like for the jobs," she began to appear to get a bit choked up.  
  
"Are you alright Profe-, Minerva?" Hermione found it pretty strange calling McGonagall by her first name.  
  
"Oh, yes Miss Granger, it's just, well. I do miss Albus very much. I am afraid I have some rather large shoes to fill. Albus Dumbledore was the greatest Headmaster this school has ever seen."  
  
This statement was mostly met with hoots and hollers from the portraits and only one or two huffs.  
  
"Well, um, Minerva, I agree with you there. But I am sure you will be a very just and fair Headmistress. You are a great teacher and know that you will have mine and I am quite sure Hermione's full respect and gratitude," Hermione nodded in agreement.  
  
McGonagall seemed very touched at these words and tears appeared in her eyes, "Mr. Malfoy, I am very proud of the great man you have become. You will forever be commended for the acts of honor and duty you performed for the Order as well as the entire wizarding world."  
  
Draco had gasped a bit at these words, "Well, thank you for that, but I am not quite sure I don't deserve-"  
  
Hermione stood quickly at this and turned to Draco, "Oh don't be so modest Malfoy! What you did, leaving your family behind, following you heart instead of you father's harsh and evil existence. Your modesty is not welcome," tears were forming in Heriomione's eyes, "You went far beyond what was required and for that you will always be a hero! You saved so many lives including mine!" She collapsed back into her chair and began to sob. McGonagall was always crying silently.  
  
"Hermione, I-"  
  
She looked up at him, tears streaming down her cheeks. She placed her hand on his, "You almost died to save my parents lives, and"she choked back her tears continuing to speak, "That means more to me than you may ever know."  
  
He squeezed her hand and then wiped a tear from her cheek. Sobs were heard around the office. A woman on one of the portraits was crying so hard and loud that the man in the painting next to hers came over and consoled her.  
  
There was no talking for quite a few minutes. When the crying and sobs turned into sniffs and silence, McGonagall spoke again, "Well, I am afraid that will be enough for tonight," She stood up from her desk wiped the remaining tears from her face, "Oh yes, one more thing. Hermione, as you know, you will be taking over as head of house for Gryffindor. And Draco, Severus has decided to hand over the head of house for Slytherin to you. Says he just does not want to do it anymore. He was more than happy to hand the reigns over to you. Now, I expect you are both mature enough to not be completely biased as far as houses go. So I trust you both to use you best judgment."  
  
They nodded and rose from their chairs. Hermione wanted to give McGonagall a long strong hug, but she felt she didn't quite have much strength left in her.  
  
They retreated down the steps. "Draco, Severus is expecting you any moment to show you around your new quarters. Hermione, I need to grab something from my office quickly if you will wait a moment."  
  
Hermione nodded as McGonagall disappeared up the steps. She turned back to Draco who was staring at her. She whispered, "I told you I don't like that," she tried to turn away, but Draco grabbed her hand.  
  
"Thank you, I-I didn't know that you felt that way."  
  
"How could I not?" she looked up into his eyes and saw tears.  
  
"That, what you said up there, meant more to me than.... I always thought you were upset with me. I thought you hated me because they did die, I should have done more," he turned away from her.  
  
She placed a hand on his shoulder, "You did all you could, Harry and Ron told me everything, every last detail. When your father-"  
  
Draco placed his hand back into hers, "Shh, don't, we don't need to talk about that now. Up there, that was enough for tonight," and he leaned in and kissed her on her forehead. "I better go, Snape is waiting."  
  
"Don't you mean Severus," she winked up at him and he laughed.  
  
"OH, right, Severus. Man that is so weird!" he squeezed her hand. I will see you tomorrow. Oh, will you be going back down to Hagrid's?"  
  
Hermione had forgotten all about promising Hagrid she would come back down to see him, "Oh! I forgot. I will have to owl him and tell him I will be to see him tomorrow. I am way too tired."  
  
Draco nodded, "Yeah, I am exhausted. Well, tomorrow then?"  
  
"Yes, tomorrow," and she did something Draco was not expecting. She pulled him in and hugged him and whispered in his ear, "Thank you Draco, from the bottom of my heart."  
  
K, I got a bit teary writing that.......hope you liked! Bon-Bons Rock!! 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
Hermione,  
  
Hey there! How are things at Hogwarts so far? I admit, I am a bit jealous. I would love to be spending the year at the castle. Have you seen Hagrid? Does he seem well? Tell him I said hi! And how are all the teachers? Oh yeah, I am sure you have seen Malfoy by now. I am sorry I didn't tell you. Thought it best you find out your self. I forgot all about it until the day you left. Please don't be mad. Ginny says hello and she will owl you the week before you two meet in Hogsmeade. Good luck!  
  
Love, Harry  
  
Hermione folded up the letter and placed it on the stand by her bed. She patted Hedwig's head and he closed his eyes, "Tired from the trip? Go on up to the Owelry. Get some rest and I will come get you when I have a letter to send back to Harry okay?"  
  
Hedwig pecked softly at Hermione's fingers and flew out the window. Hermione stretched her arms out and she peered out on the grounds of Hogwarts. It was a dreamless sleep. Except for the flashes of the scene she was used to seeing in her dreams. Her parents. Always smiling and waving at her. Her thoughts went back to the previous night in McGonagall's office. She had gotten so emotional. How could Draco not consider himself a hero?  
  
She watched Hagrid on the grounds as he chopped wood, Fang lay just a few feet away. Her eyes moved to the lake as she saw a large tentacle stretch out of the water and splash back down. It was a beautiful day.  
  
He awoke to the sounds of knocking at his chamber doors. He rose quickly and put on his robes as he strode to the door, "Who is?"  
  
"It's Hermione, did I wake you?"  
  
A smile swept across his face, "Nah, I was up," he lied as he opened the door.  
  
She stood in front of him, looking much happier then when he left her the night before.  
  
"You look chipper!"  
  
She laughed, "Wow, Draco Malfoy just used the word chipper! I won't forget that one," She continued to smile at him, "I was headed down to see Hagrid. I didn't know if you were interested in coming with me."  
  
Draco looked down at her and smiled, "You don't know how much I would love to, but Snape is insisting on a full morning of "Steps and Procedures," he rolled his eyes.  
  
"Hey that kinda sounds like fun! Well, if it weren't with Snape," she winked at him.  
  
"That would sound fun to Hermione Granger, wouldn't it?" he began to think to himself, 'Wow, I am flirting, I can't stop smiling'  
  
She noticed their actions at that moment as well and began to fidget, she quickly thought of something to say, "Excited about tonight? I am so nervous! It will be so weird teaching kids that we were once students with! Julia Marx is Head Girl, do you remember her? She is in Gryffindor, very annoying, could never stop gawking at Harry's scar. I once-"  
  
"Hermione, you're rambling!" he shook his head, you are that nervous, huh?"  
  
She began to blush, "Yeah, guess so. It's just, I hope I am as good a teacher as McGonagall, those are some big shoes to fill. Now I know how she feels about taking over for Dumbledore!"  
  
"You will be great, you were always the best in that class. Don't worry about it," and he winked at her.  
  
"Thanks, that means a lot," she was blushing even more now, "well, enjoy your time with Snape. I am gonna head down to Hargid's. I will see you later," before she could stop it, she found herself leaning in and giving him a kiss on his cheek and backed away quickly, "Oh, geesh, I-I have no idea why I did that!"  
  
He grinned at her, "No worries, I rather enjoyed it!"  
  
She looked down to hide the redness on her face, "Right, well. See ya"  
  
"See ya," he whispered.  
  
And she turned and left him standing with a large satisfied smile.  
  
Boring Chapter, I know....I am gonna write 8 now....it will be more exciting, I promise!!! 


	8. Chapter 8

Be sure to check out my other fic, "This Too Shall Pass," it's a prequel to this fic which will give a bit of a background to the Harry and Ginny in this fic. I didn't really want to interrupt this fic with a totally different 180. So, here is 8.  
  
Chapter 8  
  
"Good Morning, Hagrid!" She strode up behind Hagrid and he was so startled, he flung the ax nearly taking off Fang's tail, "Oh! I'm sorry!"  
  
"No worries, 'ermoine, just surprised me is all! How was yer firs' nigh' back?" he smile at her and wiped a towel across his sweaty forehead, "strange bein' back I be'."  
  
"A bit, yes. I slept well though," she was kneeling down in the grass petting Fang, "I got an owl from Harry last night, he says hello!"  
  
Hagrid's smile grew wider, "Oh yeah? Well, you tell him I said 'ello and hope to see him soon. So, 'ermione, bi' strange seeing you here with Draco Malfoy, how did tha' come abou'?"  
  
Hermione began to blush a bit but mad sure Hagrid didn't see it, "OH, well, we ran into each other and decided to travel here together. I bet that was a strange sight."  
  
Hagrid nodded his head and laughed, "Sure was, I gotta ask, has he-AHH!" Hagrid was interrupted by the two men walking up to them from the castle, "Professor Snape, Mr. Malfoy, Good Mornin'"  
  
Hermione turned to see their new visitors shaking hands with Hagrid, She stood and wiped the grass from her knees. She was wearing a skirt so it was sticking quite insistently. She looked up to see Draco was watching her do so, she smiled, "Enjoying the view?"  
  
"Miss Granger! Watch your mouth! Simply making sure you get it all off," he winked at her and turned to Hagrid who was now in a deep conversation with Snape.  
  
"-But I was hoping we could borrow Fang here on our journey in."  
  
"What's going on?" Hermione asked Draco  
  
He rolled his eyes, "Ah, Snape needs to go into the Forrest and get a few samples for some potions he is showing me. I swear, I feel like I am still a student."  
  
She chuckled, "Well, guess old habits die hard, huh?"  
  
He smiled at her.  
  
"Well Severus, he ain' the braves' thing, no' sure how much protection he'll give yer," as he said this Fang had groaned and rolled over to his back, begging at someone to scratch his belly, Draco and Hermione tried to contain their laughter.  
  
"Oh, not for protection. I need him to sniff some ingredients out for me. I really just need his nose."  
  
"Oh well then, he is the dog fer the job!" he looked to Fang, "Sound like fun boy?" at these words, Fang sprang up and hurried to the back of the hut.  
  
The four laughed and Hermione strode towards him, "I'll get him Hagrid."  
  
Draco followed her, "I'll come with," and they retreated behind the hut.  
  
Snape turned to Hagrid, "Strange pair, isn't it?"  
  
Hagrid nodded, "Yep, sure is. Looks like things are gonna get interestin' round here."  
  
"FANG! Come here boy – oh, Draco, look at him," She was pointing towards the patch where Fang was crouching underneath two pumpkins, just his backend sticking out.  
  
"Wow, that dog is pathetic!"  
  
"Don't say that," Hermione had made her way over to Fang and comforted him until he back out of his hiding spot, "It's alright boy, nothing will hurt you, Maloy will look after you in there," she looked over at Draco who was frowning, "What? You will won't you?"  
  
"Oh, yes, I will look after you Fang. Granger here just upset me by calling me Malfoy instead of Draco," he was now petting Fang still frowning at Hermione.  
  
"Force of habit?"  
  
he shrugged, "Well, guess that is a reasonable excuse."  
  
They stood there for a bit, petting Fang and watching each other. It was quite a nice moment and both realized how much they enjoyed the others company.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, are you ready?" Snape and Hagrid had come to see what was taking them so long.  
  
"Fang you'll be alrigh' in there," Hagrid looked down at the dog.  
  
"I'll look after him Hagrid, he will be fine."  
  
"Thanks Draco."  
  
Draco nodded to Hagrid and looked to Hermione and winked, "Ready Severus?"  
  
Snape seemed uncomfortable with Draco addressing him by his first name, "Er, yes, Dra-Draco," and they turned and headed to the forest with Fang.  
  
Hermione watched and Hagrid nudged her arm, "Decent man Malfoy's become, hey 'ermione?"  
  
"Huh? Oh yes, yes he has Hagrid," and she watched them disappear into the darkness of the forest.  
  
HMMMM.....I sense some good stuff coming up! Sounds a bit like my mind is ready for these two kids to become even closer. I will keep it clean enough for my younger reviewers though, promise! 9 coming soon!! 


	9. Chapter 9

Alright, I have to say, this is becoming much longer than I anticipated! I hope you all don't mind! Well, this chapter 9 and the students are arriving...WAHOO!!  
  
Chapter 9  
  
She stood in front of the mirror straightening her robes. She had done her hair at least 5 times, and had decided on a loose bun to the back of her head. She straightened it with the spell she had used her fourth year for the Yule Ball. There was a sudden tap on the window and turned to see an owl floating around trying to get in. She opened it and noticed it right away, "Pig!" The tiny owl fluttered inside and it took Hermione all her might to get him to calm down. She grabbed the letter attached to the owl's feet and opened it, her hands shaking from her nerves.  
  
Herm,  
  
Hey Hermoine! We hope this gets to you before the Welcoming Feast tonight. The four of us are here at the Burrow celebrating Luna's birthday. We are thinking of you and know you will be an awesome addition to the Hogwart's staff. Remember to breathe and stay calm, and try not to be too much of a Know it all!  
  
'Thanks Ron' she thought to herself'  
  
Also, Harry told us about Malfoy, don't let him get you down. He may be in the Order now, but he is still a snotty little-----  
  
Sorry bout that, Hermione, this is Ginny. You know how Ron is. Anyways, we are thinking of you and wish you the best of luck. OH, yeah, be good, *wink*  
  
What does she mean by that? Harry here, We love you Herm! Keep your head up and try not to take too many points from Slytherin! Just kidding, not really. We will be coming up for the first Quidditch match, Gryffindor vs. Slytherin, I heard Dennis Creevey is a pretty good seeker. We'll see soon!  
  
Hiya Hermy! Watch out for those crazy people! Have fun!  
  
'Luna, still strange'  
  
K, Ron again! Remember, you are Hermione Granger and you can do anything!! We love you!!  
  
Your friends,  
  
Ron, Luna, Harry and Ginny She had tears in her eyes. She missed them so much. She was so happy she would be seeing them next week for the match. She would have so much to tell them! She then thought of what Ginny said, 'Be good, *wink*' She smiled to herself. Ginny was the one person Hermione had told about the kiss with Malfoy. She wondered if Harry had even told Ginny about when he found out Draco would be teaching here, 'No she would have told me straight away, she couldn't keep something like that quiet' She folded up the letter, kissed it and placed it on her nightstand. She grabbed a piece of parchment and began to write,  
  
Dear Ron, Luna, Ginny and Harry,  
  
I am about to go welcome the students so I can't write much. But I wish you were all here with me and I miss you so much. I am looking forward to seeing you all next week. With all my love!  
  
Hermione  
  
She folded it closed and sealed it. She fed Pig a few crumbs from the cookies on her nightstand and tied the letter to his leg. "Happy flying, Pig!" and she let him out the window and watched him disappear into the moonlight.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Draco was preceding up the through the dungeons with much anticipation. He was nervous, excited, nauseous, all the above. He soon reached the doors to the Great Hall and saw Hermione standing at them.  
  
"You alright?" he asked her.  
  
She jumped, "Oh, hi! Yeah, I guess. Are you flipping out as well?"  
  
He could see her hands shaking and placed his hand on one of them, "Of course, but we will be just fine," he squeezed her hand and released it to open the door.  
  
"Ahh, Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy," McGongall stood from the chair at the head of the teachers table.  
  
"Good evening, Minerva."  
  
Hermione smiled, Draco was rather enjoying calling their old teachers by their first name, "Good evening," she sputted out.  
  
McGonagall smiled at both of them, "Draco, if you'll take your seat up here next to Professor Snape. Hermione, if I may have a word," and she motioned for her to follow her, "Miss Granger, I will need you to greet the first years and lead them in. I will also need you to lead the sorting ceremony."  
  
Hermione didn't know what to say, "Er, okay, sure."  
  
McGonagall smiled, "It's really not a choice Hermione," she winked at her, "here is the list of the first years. I imagine you know how to do it all?"  
  
"Er-, and at that the doors to the Great Hall opened and the returning students entered. Butterflies formed in her stomach.  
  
McGonagall quickly moved back to her seat. Hermione stood there and waited for the students to finish sitting. She got a few waves from old friends, some curious looks with the students whispering in their neighbors ears and pointing at her and up at Draco. She also got some nasty looks from most of the people at the Slytherin table. The one's that hadn't most likely didn't know who she was. That is until the person next to them whispered and then, she got nasty looks from them as well.  
  
"Ah! I see the first years have arrived," Hermione turned to see Hagrid walking through the hall, "Professor Granger, would you please retrieve our first years?"  
  
Hermione nodded and looked quickly at Draco who gave her a smile and wink. She walked through the hall keeping her focus straight ahead. She didn't want to look as frazzled as she actually was. As she passed the Gryffindor table she heard many, "hey Hermione," whispers. She formed a small smile and quickly looked over and winked.  
  
She reached the doors and swung them open. She looked down to see a sea of frightened faces. A few of them gasped as she looked down at them. She heard one girl whisper to another, "That's Hermione Granger," with her friend quickly responding, "No it's not, Hermione Granger is dead."  
  
She looked curiously at the two girls and spoke loudly, "Welcome to Hogwart's first years. My name is Hermione Granger. As you can see I am not dead, some of you may have been misinformed," and she shot a look to the two gossipers. She thought to herself, 'great, another Lavender and Parvati duo' she continued, "We will begin the feast shortly, but first we must sort you into your Houses. If you will follow me in to the front of the Hall, we will get started," She turned and entered into the Hall, all heads turned to the entering group.  
  
She led the group of students to the front of the Hall. Professor Flitwick had brought in the stool and the sorting hat sat upon it. The students gaped as the hat sang his song. When finished, Hermione looked at the list and read the first name.  
  
"ELLIOT, DANIEL!" As small boy moved forward and sat on the still, "RAVENCLAW!" The boy smiled and hurried off to the table, "FINNIGAN, SANORA," one of the two gossiping girls moved toward the stool with a fearful look up at Hermione. She sat, "GRYFFINDOR!" the girl hopped down from the stool and went quickly to join her new housemates. This went on for another five minutes. In the end there were four new Hufflepuffs, three new Ravenclaws, three new Slytherins and five new Gryffindore's. Professor Flitwick took the stool and hat and Hermione went and took a seat in between Professor McGonagall and Professor Sprout.  
  
McGonagall welcomed all the new students and then introduced the two new teachers, "There have been several changes to the teaching staff this year, first let's congratulate Professor Snape who has taken over the teaching position for Defense Against the Dark Arts." A few claps followed, "The Potions position has been taken by former student and member of the House of Slytherin, Draco Malfoy," there were claps but most noise came from the Slytherin table who's students were hooting and whistling, "Finally, as I have taken over as Headmistress, the Transfiguration position has been filled by another former student and former member of the House of Gryffindor, Hermione Granger." At this, the hall erupted into continuous applause, whistles and the students at each table stood and clapped, with the exception of the Slytherin table. She couldn't believe her eyes. What was going on? She was flushing with embarrassment and tears welled in her eyes.  
  
Eventually, the noise died down. McGonagall made a few other announcements and the feast began. Hermione was beside herself. Why had she gotten such a warm reception? She didn't understand. She picked at her food a bit and found herself unable to eat. McGonagall leaned over, "Are you alright?"  
  
"I don't understand, why did they do that?"  
  
"Hermione, everyone knows what happened the day Voldemort was killed, and who was there."  
  
She was confused, "But Pro-, Minerva, Draco was there too. He is just was much of a hero as I am. Why didn't he get the same reception?"  
  
McGonagall sighed, "Well, know no one knows he was there. He tried his best to not let anyone know."  
  
"But, why?"  
  
She looked at Hermione with a puzzled look, "Have you already forgotten our discussion last night Miss Granger? He felt he failed, he has always believed that it was he that let your parents die."  
  
Hermione was shocked. She never blamed Draco for her parent's death, never. She leaned over to see Draco who looked as though Snape was talking his ear off. He caught sight of Hermione and smiled. She smiled back. "Are you okay?" he mouthed to her. She hesitated and nodded and kept smiling. He could see in her eyes, she was lying.  
  
Wow, that was a long one, Whew! That was a bit more detailed than I thought it would be, but I hope it made sense. Don't think I will get 10 out tonight, Final Friends is on tonight! I will be sobbing my eyes out! By the way, Daniel Elliot was my first love back in the day. He was always very smart so I put him in Ravenclaw. 


	10. Chapter 10

Alright guys, time to give props to some of my regular reviewers. Thanks for reading guys: come-to-the-light, feahiniel, and Prozac Bunny(love that name by the way). I would have done 10 last night, but I was too busy blubbering over Friends. So here I am at work slacking off and giving you Chapter 10  
  
Chapter 10  
  
He knocked once and had no response. He knocked again and nothing. He waited a bit before heading back down to the dungeons. She was probably fast asleep. He wanted to know why she was so upset when she left the Great Hall. He could see something was wrong. She had about three bites of food in between her poking, and playing at it with her fork. He figured it was her welcome from the students, but he would think that she would be happy and appreciative of it.  
  
As he reached the dungeons he heard giggles behind a hanging tapestry. He looked down and saw two pairs of feet intertwined. He smiled to himself mischievously. He remembered being back there once or twice with a few of his female housemates. They had never been caught because he was smart enough to put a silencing spell around it.  
  
They hadn't heard him. He heard a girl giggle again and then a male voice, "Shhh, don't want to get caught."  
  
Draco stepped right up to it and pulled the tapestry back quickly, "Well, well, someone has found my old hiding place!"  
  
The girl screeched and ran towards the common room. Draco let her go. The boy tried to follow but Draco grabbed his arm. The boy stopped struggling and looked at his captor with fear in his eyes.  
  
"Ah! Young Flint! Your brother would be disappointed in your skills of indiscretion. He never got caught with a girl," Draco sneered at the boy.  
  
"Hands off me Mudblood lover!" the boy was not looking Draco in the eye.  
  
Draco tightened his grip on the boys on making him gasp in pain, "What did you say to me?" The boy ignored him, "WHAT DID YOU SAY TO ME?" Draco was fuming.  
  
"I-I'm sorry, I didn't-"  
  
"You didn't mean it? I doubt that Billy." Draco loosened his grip a bit on the boys arm, "If you say that word within my hearing distance again," he paused and smiled at the boy, "Don't test me, you will be very sorry," he let go of the boy, "That's ten points Mr. Flint and five more for your girlfriend."  
  
The boy looked at Draco with hatred, "My brother is dead because of you, you're a traitor. I know the truth, most of my housemates don't, but I do. You turned your back on your friends and-"  
  
Draco grabbed the boys arm again, "Your brother was no more a friend than the sky is green and the grass violet. I – " He stopped, "Get too bed now before I ruin your perfect image of Marcus."  
  
He let go once more and the boy ran off to the common room.  
  
Draco was filled with rage. How could there still be ignorance like that after the war that took place not even two years ago. He stormed to his quarters and slammed the door. He thought back to the day before when he was discussing his lack of friendships at school with Hermione. Marcus Flint wasn't a friend, he knew that now.  
  
He thought of what Billy said, how it was his fault Marcus was dead. It was the truth. Flint was at one of the many Death Eater meetings Draco had informed Dumbledore of. Marcus was killed by the wand of Kingsley Shockbolt.  
  
Draco was glad to hear Marcus was killed. He recalled the day he watched him torture two muggle children no older than eight years old. Draco couldn't stop him. That would break his cover. Draco saw the Death Eaters hand out countless tortures and deaths. Not being able to stop any of it. He still had nightmares about it. The screaming, the crying, the laughing from the monsters that were doing it.  
  
Draco poured a glass of fire whiskey and loosened his tie. He slumped into an oversized armchair. He sipped his drink and laid his head back. Tomorrow was the first day of classes. Was he going to have to deal with little gits like Billy Flint all day? He drifted to sleep. He saw himself in a house, lights on. He heard cries from the next room. He glided towards it. He saw a form crumpled on the floor. Above it was his father laughing as he kept hitting it with spells. Lucius looked up at Draco, "This is quite fun my boy, you should try it."  
  
Draco glided towards his father and pulled out his wand. He pointed it at the figure whose face was coming into view, "I HATE YOU DRACO MALFOY, I HATE YOU!" Hermione Granger was screaming at him as blood was trickling down her face, "YOU KILLED MY PARENTS! I HATE YOU!"  
  
This is short, I know, but I really liked the idea of ending it there. 11 will be up shortly. Keep the reviews coming! 


	11. Chapter 11

Straight to Chapter 11....................  
  
Chapter 11  
  
A week had passed before Hermione and Draco had a chance to talk more than a few words together. The beginning of the school term was quite busy and it took some time for the two to adjust.  
  
Draco was on his way to dinner when he spotted Hermione entering the castle with Hagrid. He started to wave until he noticed who was entering behind them. Potter and Weasley. Not far behind was Ginny and Luna.  
  
He stopped in his tracks. They must be staying in Hogsmeade for the Quidditch match that was going to be played the next day. He was sure how to approach Ron and Harry. He hadn't seen Ron since the day after Voldemort was killed. He was in St. Mungo's recovering from some nasty injuries. For a bit, noone thought he would live. Now he is playing professional Quidditch, healthy as ever. Also, engaged to Luna Lovegood of all people. Always a little strange, but cute in a her own dazed and confused kind of way.  
  
And Harry, he saw just a little over a month ago now, when he told Draco about Hermione teaching at Hogwarts. Now an Auror, a damn good one at that. And married to Ginny Weasley for a good year now.  
  
"Malfoy! Hey there!"  
  
He shook his head and came back to reality, "Er, hey Potter, Ginny," he held his right hand out and shook Harry's, "What brings you out here?" Draco now saw the rest of the party coming nearer, almost scared, but he knew that he was in good company.  
  
"Tomorrow's match of course, want to see just how good Dennis Creevey is at catching that snitch!" Harry looked over at Ron, "We've got a bet at how long it will take him, care to wager?"  
  
Draco smiled, "Well, I may be a bit in advantage since my Slytherin seeker will catch it first."  
  
Harry laughed, "Right oh, so how is Slytherin this year?"  
  
Draco looked over at Hermione, "Er, well, not bad. Watched practice last night, they are clean. Pretty quick."  
  
Harry nodded, "I see, guess we will find out tomorrow huh?"  
  
Draco nodded and turned to Ron, "Good to see you," he stuck out and shook his hand.  
  
"Same to you, how are things around here?"  
  
"Well, I am getting more used to being the authority figure, but hey, I don't mind it. I always enjoyed being in control," he laughed and the rest did as well.  
  
Hermione broke in, "I am starving, are you sure you don't want to stay and eat?"  
  
Harry shook his head, "We would love to Herm, but we have to meet Ron's parents and Luna's father at the Three Broomsticks," Harry saw the disappointment on her face, "Hey we will see ya tomorrow, k?" he gave her a hug and turned back to Draco, "May we speak to you privately?"  
  
Draco nodded and he followed Harry and Ron, walking from the group who were in the middle of their goodbyes.  
  
"What's up?"  
  
Harry sighed, "Well, we are worried about Hermione. She doesn't seem too happy. Has she said anything to you?"  
  
Draco tilted his head, "Really, unhappy?" Draco shrugged, "It's been very hectic, this week. She may just be trying to adjust. I know she misses you all very much. It's hard for her to be here without you two." Draco mentioned the tears Hermione had shown the day they arrived.  
  
Harry nodded, "Well, I am glad she didn't come unaccompanied, never know who may come out of a dark alley."  
  
Draco hid his smile from Harry after that comment. She's right, he is paranoid, "I will try to find out if anything else is bothering her, well..." then he hesitated.  
  
"What?"  
  
Draco told them about the standing ovation Hermione had received from the students and how she seemed somewhat upset over it.  
  
Ron had a puzzled look, "Really, I would think she would eat that all up, anyways, we were thinking," he lowered his voice, "maybe you could just keep an eye out for her, make sure she is alright?"  
  
Draco was surprised. What he knew of Hermione was she was a very strong willed woman and if she knew what they had just asked of him, she would flip her lid, "Yeah, no problem, I won't tell her though."  
  
Harry's eyes widened, "God no! She would have our heads!"  
  
"What are you two plotting over there?" Ginny's voice had drifted over.  
  
Harry spoke up, "Nothing sweety," he turned to Draco and they nodded in secret agreement, "You two ready?"  
  
Ginny looked at her husband with suspicion, "I don't believe you."  
  
Harry laughed, "What else is knew, Hermione," He kissed her on the cheek and hugged her, 'We will see you tomorrow."  
  
Hermione nodded and waved at the four of them as they left. Draco walked over to her and saw the tears in her eyes. He placed his hand on her back, "You need to stop that crying thing, it's quite depressing," he winked at her.  
  
She smiled and wiped the tears from her eyes, "I know, I just miss them so much."  
  
"I know you do, I – " he looked up and frowned, "Can I help you Mr. Flint?"  
  
Billy Flint was leaning at the doors the Great Hall, he stood tall and took his eyes from Draco to Hermione, "No Professor Malfoy, I am just fine," and the boy turned and headed into the Great Hall.  
  
Hermione scowled, "that boy, I swear," she looked up at Malfoy, "He is a walking copy of his brother and it scares the living daylights out of me."  
  
"Has he said or done anything," Draco tensed up.  
  
"No, he just stares at me with such hatred, sometimes I think he is going to attack me the way he looks at me."  
  
Draco rubbed her arm, "Don't worry about him, I have him under control."  
  
"What does that mean?" asked Hermione. Draco told Hermione about his confrontation with Billy the night of the welcoming feast, "Ugh, if that boy only knew."  
  
"Yes well, I think that is why he hasn't said anything else, afraid I will tell him," he sighed, "Kinda hope I do catch him doing something, so he can learn the truth."  
  
"Welcome to the first Quidditch match of the school year! Today, it's Gryffindor vs. Slytherin!!"  
  
The crowd in the pitch cheered loudly. Draco was sitting in the box with Hermione, Harry, Ginny, Ron and Luna. They were all dressed in Gryffindor colors except Draco, who had a green and silver scarf around his neck. The whistle blew and the teams shot into the air.  
  
Harry leaned to Draco, "Do you miss it as much as I do?"  
  
Draco looked at him, "Oh yeah, terribly. You've still got the Firebolt?"  
  
Ginny grunted and looked at Draco from the other side of Harry, "He refuses to get a new one, not that he can't afford it."  
  
"Hey, that broom has done great things! I won't get rid of it, I won't!"  
  
Ginny rolled her eyes and returned to watch the game.  
  
It was now Gryffindor 20, Slytherin 30  
  
"That chaser's good, who is it?" Harry was watching the boy who had just scored another goal.  
  
Hermione groaned, "That's Billy Flint."  
  
Ron choked, "FLINT! Marcus Flint's brother?"  
  
Draco nodded, "The very same!"  
  
"He looks different, I remember him being scrawnier, he's huge!" Ginny was watching Billy as he dodged a bludger, "Oh!!"  
  
"PENALTY AGAINST SLYTHERIN"  
  
The score was now 40 to 30, Gryffindor was ahead by ten.  
  
"I can't believe he is still here. I thought he joined the Death Eaters."  
  
Draco shook his head, "No, he was never quite stupid enough to do that. But he is pretty stupid about his brother. Doesn't really –"  
  
Cheering insued..."CREEVY'S CAUGHT THE SNITCH!! GRYFFINDOR WINS 190 TO 30"  
  
The group stood and exited out of the pitch. As they walked the Slytherin team passed them. Draco shouted at them, "GOOD TRY BOYS, WE'LL GET EM NEXT TIME!"  
  
Most of them smiled weakly and waved, but Billy stopped and looked over at the group. He started walking towards them.  
  
"Yes Mr. Flint," Billy walked right passed Draco and over to Ginny, "Weasley, Ginny Weasley?" he looked her up and down, "You have grown up, very well I must say."  
  
Harry stepped between them, "Yes she has, and I am proud to be married to such a beautiful woman."  
  
Billy huffed and looked back at Ginny, "You married this git? Could've done a hell of a lot better," and he ran a finger down here cheek.  
  
At this Draco grabbed the back of Billy's uniform and Ron grabbed Harry and pulled them back to separate them.  
  
Hermione stepped forward, "Mr. Flint, gladly go to the locker rooms and get the hell away from here before Ron releases Harry. He is pretty good with that wand of his, and at using his fists if you prefer it that way!"  
  
"Screw you, Mudblood!"  
  
Draco tackled Flint to the ground and placed his foot over his neck. He pointed his wand at Billy's face, which was filled with horror, "I thought I told you never to say that word in my presence again!"  
  
Billy smiled, Draco pressed harder on Billy's throat.  
  
"WHAT IS GOING ON!" McGonagall was running up to them, "What happened?"  
  
Draco looked back to Hermione and she nodded, "This student has just verbally attacked Professor Granger. I am hardly going to stand for that!"  
  
McGonagall looked from Draco to Hermione, and then down to Billy Flint, "Let him up Mr. Malfoy."  
  
With a hesitation, Draco let off Flint. Billy stood with trouble but managed to his feet.  
  
"Hermione, Draco, I will allow you two to decide this boys punishment," she looked over at Billy, "Get to the dressing room quickly. Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley are not teachers therefore they won't show much restraint if they get their hands on you."  
  
McGonagall had noticed Ron holding Harry back, both with faces ready to pounce. Billy nodded at McGonagall and turned at winked at Ginny, "Later beautiful," and walked away. Draco was now helping Ron restrain Harry and Hermione was holding back Ginny who was just about to jump him as well. Luna was standing near by, yawning.  
  
Hehe, this is fun! Hope you enjoyed it. Please review!! 


	12. Chapter 12

Thanks for all the reviews guys! Billy Flint is a character that wasn't suppose to be too major but looks like he's been promoted! = ) I am gonna try to get 12 and 13 out today. Let me know what ya think of this one!! Much Love!  
  
Chapter 12  
  
She walked quickly through the castle with anticipation. She held the vile that Snape had just given her tightly in her hand. She reached the dungeons and knocked on the door.  
  
"Come in, Hermione," said the voice.  
  
She entered the room, "How did you know it was me?" she asked as she shut the door behind her.  
  
"Instinct," replied Draco and he winked at her.  
  
A small huff was heard from the corner of the room, "How sweet, a Malfoy flirting with a Muggle," Billy Flint emerged from the dark side of the room.  
  
"You shut your mouth and come sit down," Draco glared at Billy who didn't move, "Now, or we can take this punishment up with the Ministry!"  
  
Billy hesitated and walked over to the table in front of Draco and plopped down into the chair. He glared at Draco and over at Hermione.  
  
Draco rolled his eyes and looked over at Hermione, "Did he give it to you?"  
  
Her eyes didn't leave Billy's, "Yes, right here," and she handed Draco the vile.  
  
"Right then, Mr. Flint, do you know what this is?"  
  
"Do I look like I give a – "  
  
"Watch your mouth boy," Draco set the vile on his desk, "Your actions yesterday towards Professor Granger and Mrs. Potter were very uncalled for. As you know, the Headmistress has given us permission to decide your punishment. We came up with one and that is where this vile comes along. Now," he picked up the vile, "it is my understanding that you believe that I betrayed your brother along with others you may think were friends."  
  
Billy stood up, "My brother did nothing wrong, he wouldn't. Yes he was a Death Eater, but, but he never killed anyone, he told me. He just watched and," he stopped. He looked from Hermione to Draco and then down to the vile, "You are going to tell me everything. Tthat is my punishment, isn't it? It's veritaserum in that vile, right?" Draco nodded at Billy, "Well, I don't need to hear it. I want to keep my memory of my brother the way I choose. My memory is he was a decent wizard who was in the wrong place at the wrong time. He did what they made him do," he stopped and turned towards the door.  
  
Draco grabbed his wand and stopped Billy. He guided him back to the chair and binded him with silver ropes from his wand.  
  
"This is a punishment, Mr. Flint. I am not going to just let you walk out with out receiving your punishment," and Draco walked over to Billy and looked him square in the eye, "Your brother was a monster and I am going to tell you everything."  
  
Draco walked over and grabbed the vile. He looked down at Billy, "It's time you knew the whole truth. Everything I know about your brother. Everything I saw him do to innocent people," at that, he tilted the vile into his mouth and drank the liquid inside. He moved over and sat at his desk looking Billy straight in the eye. He didn't say anything. He felt a twinge in his stomach and felt the effects start.  
  
"Draco, go ahead and tell Billy the truth about Marcus Flint," Hermione sat in the chair next to Billy.  
  
"Very well, Billy, let's start with the beginning, for it happened in this very castle. He was here to watch the final match between Gryffindor and Slytherin. We had lost and he found me walking towards the dungeons. He pulled me aside...."  
  
"Malfoy, you did a decent job out there, not good, but decent."  
  
"Well, thanks Flint, thanks for that bit of support."  
  
"Anytime, look, I didn't really come to lend support to the team, I came to speak with you about You-Know-Who."  
  
"What about him Marcus?"  
  
"I need to tell you first, I have joined them, I am Death Eater."  
  
"I know you are Flint, my father has already informed me."  
  
"Yes well, it was your father that told me to speak with you. He felt it would be better coming from me."  
  
"Did he? Well, what is it."  
  
"Graduation is approaching, you will be out of school and we would like you to become one of us. Join our army. Join us in making the wizarding world pure again."  
  
"I , plan to Marcus."  
  
Draco went on from there, telling of his induction as a Death Eater. How the whole time he was a spy for the Order, but keeping his secret from the followers of Voldemort. He explained all the tortures and killings of muggles and muggle-borns in detail, many of which were by the hands of Marcus Flint.  
  
"I watched your brother perform countless of curses on innocent people just walking down the street. I heard their cries of pain. I still here them in my sleep. I watched him kill a muggle infant in its crib. We sneaked into a closet. We listened as her parents found her the next morning. We heard them crying and screaming. All he did was laugh and enjoy every moment of it. Then jumped out and proceeded to kill them."  
  
Draco stopped and stared at Billy who had tears in his eyes and shaking his head, "I don't believe you."  
  
"It's the truth Billy, you know it," he released him from his restraints, but he did not move. He put his head in his hands and cried. Draco looked over at Hermione who was in tears, "Are you okay?"  
  
"Monsters, they were all monsters," she stood up and walked to a corner of the room. "So, what is your view of your brother now Mr. Flint?"  
  
Billy looked up at Draco with tears down his face, "My brother was only doing what he had to so Voldemort wouldn't kill him."  
  
Draco smirked and stood from his chair. He walked over to Billy and stood, staring at him, "You have just heard the whole story, and you don't believe me?"  
  
Billy nodded.  
  
"Okay," he looked at Hermione, "you may want to leave for this, it's...it's about your parents."  
  
She looked at him, "No, it's alright, I want to hear it. I need to hear it."  
  
Draco sighed and sat in the chair next to Billy, "The Death Eaters became suspicious that there was a spy among them. Snape was never expected so their targets were myself and your brother. My father cleared my name and Marcus was desperate. He was of course not a spy but they didn't know that. So, to prove himself, he captured two muggles and brought them to Malfoy Manor. I heard this was happening and notified the Order straight away. I stood there, knowing soon enough the Order was to show up. He brought them in. They were unconscious as he led them in with his wand. He landed them in front of my father who was to determine who the spy was.  
  
"Very good Mr. Flint, very good indeed. You have retrieved the two most protected muggles against us."  
  
Hermione gasped in the corner, "My, my parents? Malfoy?" She looked at Draco who nodded. She began to shake and sat in the chair next to her.  
  
Draco looked back at Billy, "Your brother performed countless curses on the Granger's."  
  
"Haven't they had enough?"  
  
"Draco, my boy, enough is not enough until they are dead!"  
  
Hermione began to sob.  
  
"Then the doors burst open. Arthur Weasley, Nymphadora Tonks, Alastor Moody, Remus Lupin, Harry Potter, Kingsley Shockbolt and Ron Weasley entered the room. I moved quickly towards the Grangers and blocked them from anymore curses. My father saw me.."  
  
"What are you doing boy? Get out of the way!"  
  
"No father, I won't let you kill them!"  
  
"Your brother lunged at me and we began to fight. Not with our wands but our fists. He stood quickly as did I and then a green flash of light and your brother was on the floor. Shockbolt killed him. I lunged back to the Granger's. I looked at them, they were dead. There was," Draco stopped. He looked over at Hermione who was crying harder then ever.  
  
Draco sighed and looked back at Billy, "I am done. If I can't convince you then no one can. Get the hell out of my sight."  
  
Billy did not hesitate, he stood and ran out of the room.  
  
Draco sighed and moved over to Hermione, "I'm sorry, I had to tell him."  
  
She stood quickly, "NO! Don't apologize please!" she turned and leaned her back against the wall. She fell to the floor and began to sob again.  
  
He stared at her as she sat there crying. He didn't know what to do, what to say. She lost her mother. She lost her father. How do you console someone that lost their parents? He thought back to that night he watched his father killed by Arthur Weasley. But he was happy when his father died. Lucius Malfoy was the cause of all the Draco's troubles and rejections from real friendships. His mother, well, his mother was not much of the "nurturing" type. She was too afraid of her husband to be a loving mother. "Don't treat him like a baby Narcissa. He is a Malfoy, he can handle a few scrapes and bruises." But Hermione, she was a good, decent human being that didn't deserve to be in this much pain. He felt bad for mentioning that night. He wished more than anything that he could take it back, but it was too late. Her memories of loosing her parents were back fresh in her mind.  
  
"Hermione, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought it up," he forced the words to come out of his now dry mouth. He sat next to her and put his arm around her shoulders.  
  
She looked up at him, tears filling her eyes and streaming down her face. His heart wrenched to see her like this. He wanted nothing more than to take all the pain away from her. He wanted to protect her from all harm. He wanted to do everything in his power to keep her happy.  
  
"Draco...." she began to speak but was cut off by Draco gently taking her face in his hands and kissing her softly on her lips.  
  
OKAY, I hope that wasn't confusing to read. It was tricky going back and forth like that. 13 coming soon!! 


	13. Chapter 13

Thanks for all the reviews guys! This story has just begun! Hehe...There is a method to my madness..I think, anyways, I wanted to get Chapter 13 but I was busy watching ABC draw SS out for 4 hours. Did you all see it? I loved the sneak peek of POA, I can't wait!  
  
Chapter 13  
  
She lay awake in her bed, recalling the events of the night. She hadn't cried that hard since Harry and Ron came home to the Borrow and told her they were gone. Her parents are dead because of Marcus Flint. Marcus Flint, whom she knew as a student here at Hogwarts. Marcus Flint, whose brother she is now teaching. And Draco Malfoy, the boy she once despised, risked his life to save them. The boy, no, man that just comforted her and kissed her. Oh God, he kissed her! What was she suppose to do? She did the same thing she did last time he kissed her, she ran. She gave him some stupid excuse and ran off, just, leaving him there. It's not as if she didn't enjoy the kiss. He was a good kisser. A damn good one at that, but she still ran.  
  
She shot up in her bed, "What have I done?"  
  
She got out of bed and got dressed. She wasn't going to let herself just run away. He isn't the same Draco Malfoy from school. He is not the same little prick she knew for six years. Before he came to her and told her. He confided in her and her alone that night their seventh year.  
  
She was in the library, studying for a test that was still a week away. There were only three people in there including her, Madam Pince who was sitting at her desk glaring at Neville Longbottom who was snoring over his potions homework a few chairs down from Hermione.  
  
She was tired, her back was hurting and she rubbed her eyes, which were starting to blur from reading so much. She decided it was time for bed, so she gathered her things and went over the Neville to wake him. She shook his arm and he groaned, "Grams, just a bit longer,"  
  
She laughed, "Neville, wake up!"  
  
Neville awoke quickly and looked around. He wiped drool from his mouth. He looked up at Hermione and flushed in embarrassment, "Thanks 'ermoine."  
  
She smiled at him as he gathered his things and they walked towards the door. As they walked past one of the bookshelves, she noticed a shadow behind it, "Go on Neville, I will see you in the common room."  
  
Neville nodded and walked on. She looked around to see Madam Pince dozing off at her desk. She moved cautiously around the bookshelf to see Draco Malfoy looking back at her, "What are you doing, Malfoy?"  
  
He hesitated and looked to see Madam Pince was not listening, "I need to talk to you Granger, it's....it's important."  
  
She was stunned. What could Draco Malfoy possibly have to discuss with her that was so important, "I'm tired Malfoy. I really don't think –"  
  
He cut her off by grabbing her hand, "Please, you have to listen to what I have to say. Please?"  
  
She looked at him with extreme curiosity. Maybe this was important. He was actually pleading with her, "Okay, but, not here," She looked around, "Come on."  
  
She sneaked out from behind the bookcase. Madam Pince was asleep with her head lying on her desk, mouth wide open. They walked a bit down the hallway and slipped into a room.  
  
"So," she turned around and looked at him, "What's so important?" Normally she would never let herself get stuck alone with Draco Malfoy, but the look in his eyes told her it was important.  
  
He lowered his head, "You were the only one that I thought would really believe me. Well, other than Dumbledore, but I don't know if I can talk to him about this," He noticed her curiosity in here eyes. He noticed her arms folded across her as she tapped her foot, "Would you please stop that, it's quite annoying."  
  
She looked at him and smiled, "Well, I am getting quite annoyed with you at the moment. I am quite tired and could be asleep right now, so just get to the point please."  
  
He sighed and sat in the nearest chair. He clasped his hands in his lap and lowered his head and shook it, "I don't want to be like my father. I don't want to be my father."  
  
She was shocked, was he coming to the good side, right then and there? "What are you talking about Malfoy? You don't want to be a Death Eater?"  
  
He was quiet for a moment. Then, took a deep breath and looked up at her, "No, I don't. I know they are going to seek me out after graduation. It's inevitable. But I don't believe what my father believes. I haven't in awhile, not since I visited him in Azkaban after our fifth year. I saw the hate and malice in him. I finally saw him for what he truly was, evil."  
  
Hermione was a bit shocked. But she understood what he was saying. He really wasn't like his father, and she believed him.  
  
"Well, do you believe me or are you just going to stand there and not say anything?"  
  
She looked down at him, "I, I do believe you. But you know, you have to tell Dumbledore, before it's too late."  
  
  
  
He woke up suddenly and found himself lying on the floor in his room. He had fallen asleep waiting for her to come back. False hope he thought, she wasn't coming back.  
  
Draco started to stand as he heard movement near the door. It opened and she walked in. They stood there staring at each other for awhile. Neither knew what to say, suddenly she broke the silence, "I'm sorry, I don't know why I ran away."  
  
He smiled at her, "I am beginning to think I am a bad kisser."  
  
She laughed, "No not at all," she moved closer towards him, "I don't know why I ran away. Fear I guess."  
  
"Fear of me?" he asked as he moved. They were now walking closer to each other.  
  
"No, not at all," she sighed.  
  
They were now inches apart, "I'm sorry you had to hear that, I wish you didn't have to," he grabbed her hand.  
  
Her eyes didn't leave his, "I had to hear it someday," she grabbed his other hand.  
  
Their faces were now just inches apart, eyes looking at the others. Their faces inched closer and closer, "Hermione, I-"  
  
Just then the door to the room slammed open and they quickly broke apart, "Mr. Farnsworth, what is it?"  
  
Draco and Hermione were now looking at the 5th year Slytherin that was now out of breath, "Pro- Professor Mal-, Malfoy, he's gone. Billy, he's-, he's ran off!"  
  
Chapter 14 coming sooner than you can say Cliffhanger! Hehe, R&R Please! = ) 


	14. Chapter 14

And on to Chapter 14.....  
  
Chapter 14  
  
"What do you mean, he's gone?" Draco looked over at Hermione, both were very nervous.  
  
"He's gone, he stormed into the common room earlier and went to his room. He didn't talk to anyone. After a few hours we all just figured he went to bed. Then just a few minutes ago, he came out with all of his things and walked out. He looked so angry! I followed him, but he didn't know. I watched him walk out the front doors and head down towards Hogsmeade.  
  
Draco and Hermione stared at the young boy, both in shock. He looked at Hermione, "Go wake McGonagall, tell her what's happened. Farnsworth come with me."  
  
  
  
The next morning, the Great Hall was full of buzz. Everyone had heard about the disappearance of Billy Flint. Hermione watched from her seat as the students talked and whispered to each other. Occasionally, they would point up at her and Draco.  
  
"I don't like this, I don't like this at all," she murmured as she poked at her eggs.  
  
"He'll show up, he is just upset."  
  
"But, what if he hurts someone. What if he comes after us?"  
  
Draco shook his head, "He won't do that, he is not the smartest kid, but he is smart enough to not attack us. He is not his brother. We told him the truth, and he knows it. He just needs to let off some steam."  
  
They walked out of the Great Hall together. The doors to the castle flung open and Hagrid stormed in, followed by Billy Flint who was carrying his school trunk behind him.  
  
"BILLY!!" A girl from behind them shrieked and ran past them. She wrapped her arms around him and was in tears, "I am so glad your okay!"  
  
He looked relieved to be back in the castle and tried to hide the grin that had formed when he saw the girl. He kissed her on her forehead, "Hey there Sara."  
  
She kissed him and backed away from him. She slapped him hard on his head, "HEY! What's that for? I thought you were happy to see me?"  
  
"William Flint, don't you ever, EVER, do that again!"  
  
Billy smiled and nodded at his girlfriend. His eyes moved from her to Draco and Hermione. Draco moved forward, "Glad to see you've made your way back Mr. Flint."  
  
Billy nodded at Draco, "If you don't mind Professor I would like to get some sleep."  
  
Draco tilted his head, "I am afraid the Headmistress would like to speak with you first, Mr. Flint. I will have some of your classmates take your belongings to your dormitory. Follow me, please," and Draco turned. Billy sighed, kissed his girlfriend one more time and followed him.  
  
When they were out of sight Hermione beckoned some Slytherins to take Billy's things to the dungeons. She began to walk away when the girl that had been kissing Billy spoke to her, "Professor Granger?"  
  
Hermione turned around, "Yes Miss Grant?"  
  
"May I speak with you, privately?"  
  
Hermione looked at the tears in the young girl's eyes, "Miss Grant, I have a class to teach. Can it wait until after?"  
  
The girl walked towards her, "It will be quick, I promise."  
  
"Very well," and Hermione walked the girl to her classroom.  
  
Hermione was ready for an extensive lash out from the young girl, and was surprised to hear what came out of her mouth, "I just want to say, thank you."  
  
"Thank you? What for?" Hermione was confused.  
  
The girl hesitated, "For letting Billy know the truth about his brother. Marcus was a horrible person. Billy always refused to believe all the things that he heard about Marcus. I can tell, looking in his eyes just now. He believes it, he believes whatever you and Professor Malfoy told him last night. That is why he ran off, to put an understanding between him and his brother."  
  
Hermione breathed a sigh of relief, "You can thank Professor Malfoy for that. That is all I will say. If Billy wishes to tell you what he heard last night, it is his choice."  
  
The girl nodded her head and tears formed in her eyes again, "Professor, there is one more thing."  
  
"Yes Miss Grant?"  
  
"Thank you for your work in getting rid of Lord Vol-, You-Know-Who. You did great things. I, I lost my parents during the war. They were killed by two Death Eaters."  
  
Hermione was a bit taken back. "I am sorry to hear that. I lost my parents as well. So," she walked over to the girl and put her hand upon her shoulder, "If you ever need anyone to speak with, I am here."  
  
The girl looked up at Hermione and nodded.  
  
At that moment the doors to the classroom opened and students flowed in, "Here Sara, I grabbed your things," a Slytherin boy handed the girl her school bag, "are you alright?" the boy looked from Sara to Hermoine.  
  
"Yes Greg, fine, come on," the girl smiled at Hermione and went to her seat.  
  
Hermione held back her tears and walked to the head of the classroom, "Okay class, today we will be turning tea pots into finches."  
  
Alright, did you guys like that? I was going to make Billy even more evil and horrible, but I just wasn't ready to write a whole new plot and what not. R&R 


	15. Chapter 15

Okay, I am extremely tired, so I hope this chap comes out alright. I am ready to write some more fluff....hehe!  
  
Chapter 15  
  
Christmas was around the corner and the castle was decorated in nothing but Christmas décor. The past few months had flown by quickly. Draco and Hermione had not discussed their actions in the Potions classroom the night of Billy Flint's disappearance.  
  
McGonagall was easy on Flint. His only punishment was being unable to attend the next Hogsmeade trip. Draco and Hermione were okay with this considering what he had heard that night in the dungeons. They were both just glad that he finally learned the truth about his brother.  
  
Draco also noticed a bit of change in his actions. His was much more polite in class towards him and Hermione as well. He even overheard Billy complimenting Draco to another student, "He really knows his stuff. They made a good choice in hiring him, I suppose," Draco smiled at this last bit. Flint did after all have to keep up his reputation.  
  
Hermione strode quickly past a group of chattering 4th years. She still had plenty of packing to do before heading off to the Burrow for Christmas Break. She hurried around a corner and ran straight into Draco, "God, I am so sorry."  
  
"You really need to stop doing that," he bent down and helped her pick up her things, "This body can only take so much."  
  
She smiled at him, "I'm so sorry. I just need to get packing. I am headed to the Burrow tonight."  
  
His smile faded, "Oh, that's sounds like a good time. You need it."  
  
"Yeah, so where are you headed for the holidays?"  
  
He shrugged, "This is it for me. Good ole' Hogwart's."  
  
"Oh, that doesn't sound like too much fun."  
  
"I'll be alright. I don't mind."  
  
Hermione smiled, "I will try to get back soon. Maybe keep ya company for the last bit of the holidays, ok?" Draco winked, "Nah, no need. Have fun at the Burrow, be with your friends as long as you can."  
  
Hermione sighed, "I'll see what I can do," she gave him a hug and kissed him on the cheek, "I will see you, alright?"  
  
He smiled, "Of course!" She turned to walk away, "Oh Hermione?"  
  
She turned back around, "Yes?"  
  
"I put your gift on your desk," and he turned around and strode off.  
  
She watched him. 'Gift? He got me a gift?' With much curiosity, she hurried to her office.  
  
She entered the door and noticed a small wrapped box on her desk. She smiled to herself and walked towards it. Attached was a small card :  
  
Hermione,  
Happy Christmas! I saw this and thought of you.  
  
Draco  
  
She read the card over a few times. She felt like she was a school girl with a crush. She looked down at the small box and smiled, "Not much of a gift wrapper," she whispered to herself. She grabbed the box and began to unwrap it. It was a small box, a jewelry box. She opened it with caution and her heart stopped at what was inside. It was a necklace. The charm made was made of sapphires, her birthstone and diamonds. It was in the shape of a book. It wasn't gaudy by any means, and it wasn't too big. It was perfect. It hung on a silver chain that shimmered in the light. Tears welled in her eyes. It was the most beautiful piece of jewelry she owned. She of course cherished the ring she bare on her right hand, her mother's wedding band, but this, "This must have cost a fortune!"  
  
"Actually, it wasn't too pricy. But I figured, hey what the hell," Hermione was startled by Draco entering the room, "Do you like it?"  
  
"Like it! I love it! But, I can't accept this, it's just too beautiful."  
  
He walked over to her desk, and leaned on it, "And you deserve it."  
  
She felt like she was going to cry, cry from happiness. She jumped up and hugged Draco, "Thank you so much, I truly do love you..I..mean, it, I love it. The necklace. I love the necklace," She backed away from him, not able to look him in the eye.  
  
He was shocked. Did she just say what he thought she said? Neither spoke for what seemed forever. He gently grabbed her chin and brought her gaze to his, "I know you do, as do I."  
  
Love is a many splendid thing, love, lift us up where we belong, all you need is love!! 16 coming shortly! 


	16. Chapter 16

It's Christmas in may! Here is Chapter 16! And thanks for all those reviews invisible2u, I am glad you like the story!  
  
Chapter 16  
  
Hermione knocked twice on the door in front of her. She stepped back and looked up at the house. It had undergone a major renovation. Fred and George were now wealthier then ever. Bill had been promoted as VP of Gringott's and of course, Arthur being the Minister of Magic didn't hurt the finances either. He wanted to move the family to a new house, but Molly refused. She didn't want to leave the Burrow. So, the house was no longer lopsided and looked like a mansion. Well, it was a mansion.  
  
"Hermy!" she barely noticed the door open and the small girl grasping on to her leg.  
  
"Hey there Summer!" she picked up the two year old and kissed her on her head. She was a beautiful little girl with red ringlets of hair, "Hi Bill! She is getting so big!" she exclaimed as she gave Bill a hug with her free arm.  
  
"Yeah, don't remind me!" he took Summer from Hermione's arms, "Go tell everyone one Hermy's arrived, alright sweety?"  
  
"Yes daddy!" and the little girl hurried out of the room.  
  
"So how is Hogwarts treating you?" Bill asked.  
  
"OH, well. It's better, I am really enjoying it more than at first. The students and I are adjusting to each other very well."  
  
"OH! HERMIONE!!" Molly Weasley entered the room.  
  
"Hi, Molly," and Hermione received a bone breaking hug from her, "Where is everyone?"  
  
"All in the backyard dear, go on back. I will take your things up to Ginny's old room."  
  
"Thanks Molly," and she proceeded to follow Bill outside.  
  
She walked outside to a very wonderful sight. Harry and Ron were in what seemed to be a pretty amusing conversation. Ginny and Luna were also in conversation, sitting on Harry and Ron's laps. Fred and George were huddling over something on the table, probably a new invention. Bill had reached his wife Hannah, and wrapped his arms around her. They kissed and began to watch Summer playing with Crookshanks and Ginny's cat, Taffy in the snow.  
  
"Taking good care of Crookshanks for me Summer?" she shouted.  
  
At that, everyone got up to greet Hermione. She was so happy to be with them all again. Everyone asked about Hogwarts. They seemed a bit worried, but she assured them all was much better there and she was very happy there.  
  
"And Malfoy, is he being decent?" asked Fred.  
  
"Oh, yeah. He is a different person, Fred. A really good man now," answered Hermione. Some of them gave her a puzzled look at this, but most ignored it.  
  
"And Snape?" asked George, "Haven't seen him since the end of the war, still a git?"  
  
They continued asking Hermione all about Hogwarts. Finally, Mrs. Weasley relieved her with the announcement of dinner. They all walked to the kitchen and sat at the large table, "Where's dad, mum? I thought he was gonna make it home in time for dinner," asked Ron as he turned his head to the family's magical clock, "Ah, he's on his way, should we wait?"  
  
Everyone looked at Ron in shock, "You, wait to eat?"  
  
Ron blushed, "Well, I- HEY DAD!"  
  
At that, Arthur Weasley entered the kitchen, "Hello hello! Wow Molly," he kissed his wife, "this all looks wonderful!"  
  
He greeted everyone and sat at the Head of the table. Everyone was speaking with full mouths and happy faces. Hermione looked around her and suddenly felt guilty. Draco was at the castle by himself. Well, he had the other professors, but Hermione hardly thought he could stand spending time with them for too long. She began to feel herself wish to see him. She missed him. It hadn't been but a few hours since she saw him, since, she said it. By accident of course, but was it?  
  
flashback  
  
She looked at Draco. She had just unintentionally said 'I love you' to Draco Malfoy. But she didn't regret it, not really. What did that mean? Does she really love him? She smiled at him and kissed his lips. At first it was soft, and sweet. Then, Hermione began to feel more passion. He pressed himself against her and the kisses were deep. Butterflies flew around in her stomach. He turned her around and sat her up on her desk. He places himself between her legs and continued kissing her. He moved his kisses down her neck. She grabbed at the back of his neck. He mouth moved back up to her lips.  
  
"Hermione, hello?" Ginny was waving a hand in front of Hermione's face.  
  
She jumped back to reality, "Ginny, what?" She looked at her friend who had a curious look in her eyes.  
  
"You were just off in some other world, what were you thinking about?"  
  
Hermione blushed, "I will tell you later, okay? When no one is around," she whispered to Ginny.  
  
Ginny smiled, "Definitely, it's about, him, isn't it?"  
  
"WHO'S HIM," shouted Harry from the other side of Ginny.  
  
"None of your business Harry!" Ginny rolled her eyes, "I swear that boy has selective hearing, anyways, there is something I need to tell you as well," she winked at Hermione and turned to Harry. Ginny kissed her husbands neck and at that, Harry put an arm around his wife's waist and placed his free hand over his wife's belly.  
  
Hermione smiled. She had a good feeling that she knew what Ginny was going to tell her.  
  
Whew, is it hot in here?? Anyways, we are getting to the good stuff! Enjoy the chappie, R&R! 


	17. Chapter 17

ATTENTION: Be sure to read the other fic I have written, "this too shall pass" before reading this chap., it is very short and won't take too long. Now, onto Chapter 17!  
  
Chapter 17  
  
Draco sat at his desk looking out at the empty classroom. His mind wandered back to earlier that day, with her. He could smell her shampoo. He could still taste her lip gloss. He closed his eyes and lay back peacefully in his chair. A smile crossed his face as he thought back to when she said it. He was taken back, but he wasn't about to freak out about it. Mainly because he felt the same way, it just took her saying it to him for him to realize it.  
  
"What is that smirk for?"  
  
Draco was startled by the voice. He shook himself to attention and looked at the door to his classroom, "What the hell are you doing here?"  
  
"Can't I come to see my fiancé on Christmas Eve?" asked the stranger in a sultry voice.  
  
------  
  
The Weasley's sitting room was loud and full of activity. Everyone was sitting around the fire talking and laughing. Ginny turned to Hermione, "Let's go talk, alright?"  
  
Hermione nodded and they quietly tried to sneak out of the room, "OY, where are you two headed?" shouted Fred.  
  
Hermione looked at Ginny for a quick excuse, Ginny was ready, "I wanted to show Hermione some new outfits I got yesterday."  
  
"You didn't get new outfits yesterday," said Harry.  
  
Ginny winked at her husband, "That's what you think, love," and she grabbed Hermione's wrist and took her upstairs.  
  
As they walked up the stairs they heard an eruption of laughter, "It's good to be home," Ginny whispered.  
  
"Yes," Hermione started, "it sure is, do you, what is it Gin?" Hermione noticed Ginny stop quickly.  
  
"It's just that, I haven't been passed here. I haven't passed Percy's room since...." Ginny's eyes welled up.  
  
Hermione looked at the door and grabbed Ginny by the shoulders, "Come one," and guided her up the stairs.  
  
Hermione thought back to the day they got the news. Percy had been attacked at the Ministry by a group of Death Eaters. He was doing undercover work for the Order when he came across two of them hiding near a room in the Department of Mysteries. He was to slow to react when they had spotted him and killed him on the spot. It had just been a week since he had returned home for the first time since he had 'disowned' the Weasley family and apologized. It was his first and last duty as a member of the Order.  
  
They reached Ginny's old room and Hermione shut the door behind them, "Are you alright?" she asked as she sat next to Ginny on the bed.  
  
Ginny wiped the tears from her eyes and nodded, "Yes, just fine. So," Ginny took a deep breath and looked over at Hermione, "are you gonna tell me what you were day dreaming about?"  
  
Hermione blushed, "Well, I think first you should tell me about the baby."  
  
Ginny looked at her shocked, them smile, "I thought you might have seen that. Yes, I am pregnant," she began to glow.  
  
Hermione wrapped her arms around Ginny, "Oh! I am so happy for you! And for Harry!" she let go of Ginny, "How far are you?"  
  
"Only a month, but it's certain. We haven't told the family yet. We are going to tell them tomorrow, you know, good Christmas present for Mum."  
  
Hermione nodded, "Yes of course, so what did the medi's say?"  
  
"Well, they said they will keep a close eye on me. After losing Sirius, we don't want to take any chances."  
  
"Of course, I am so happy for you!" Hermione hugged Ginny again.  
  
They fell silent, then Ginny asked the question Hermione knew she had been dying to ask since dinner, "So, was the kiss just as good as the first?" she winked at her.  
  
Hermione blushed, "Oh Ginny. It's just so strange. I truly love the man he has become," and she pulled the necklace Draco had given her from under her shirt.  
  
"JESUS! Herm, that is gorgeous! He gave that to you? It's, wow!" Ginny handled the charm in her fingers.  
  
"Yes, my Christmas present. Ginny, I, I told him I loved him."  
  
Ginny's eyes widened, "You told him you love him?" she shouted.  
  
Hermione covered Ginny's mouth, "Shh! I don't want the whole house to know."  
  
Ginny nodded and Hermione dropped her hand, "What did he say?" Ginny whispered.  
  
"Well, he said, 'I know you do, as do I," she began to blush again.  
  
Ginny's smile widened, "So, you both said it, in a way?"  
  
Hermione nodded.  
  
"So I only have on question, Hermione," Ginny whispered.  
  
"What?" asked Hermione nervously.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here and not with him?"  
  
----------  
  
Alright! There is 17, sorry it's so short. Hope you enjoyed it! 18 coming soon! 


	18. Chapter 18

Alright, I hope you guys liked my little twist. Time to explain now, huh? Well, I am sure most of you think it's Pansy....guess you will just have to read to find out.  
  
Chapter 18  
  
He stared as she made her way towards his desk, "You aren't my fiancé, you shagged another man, remember?" He watched her as she reached his desk, "Your nothing but a whore in my eyes."  
  
She stopped at this comment and frowned, "That's not very nice Dracy, not nice at all."  
  
He rolled his eyes, "Don't call me that, it's quite stupid sounding. And it brings out your childish qualities."  
  
She moved around to where he was sitting and sat upon the desk, "You are being very rude. I don't appreciate it," she placed her hand on his knee.  
  
"Well, last I checked you weren't someone that deserved any compliments," he quickly removed her hand off of him.  
  
She smiled at him, "I miss you, I miss you very much," she put her hand back on his leg and began rubbing back and forth.  
  
He looked at her and quickly remembered why he fell in love with her. She was gorgeous, not a flaw to her. He always enjoyed kissing her. Then he shook his head and thought about Hermione. He realized he enjoyed kissing her much more than he ever did with her.  
  
"Aren't you going to say anything Draco? Like maybe you miss me too?"  
  
He leaned back in his chair, "Yes, I miss someone, but it's not you. You changed. You became the person I tried hard not to be for so long."  
  
She leaned in, "Well, maybe you can learn to like the new me?" she grabbed the back of his head and kissed him.  
  
----------  
  
Ginny walked back into the room, "Are you all set?"  
  
Hermione looked up at Ginny, "Yea, what did you tell them?"  
  
"Just that McGonagall had just sent you an owl and that she needed you straight away. They were going to come up and talk you out of leaving, but I told them you were already gone."  
  
"And, they started cursing, then got distracted with Fred turning into a newt," Hermione gave Ginny a worried look, "Oh don't worry. They are just experimenting with some Lizard Lozenges."  
  
Hermione laughed, "Oh, okay, thanks so much Ginny!"  
  
"Anytime sweetie, now owl me straight away and let me know all the wonderful details k?" and she gave her a hug and a wink.  
  
At that, Hermione grabbed a hold of her trunk and apparated to Hogsmeade. She stumbled a bit and caught her footing. She had appeared right in front of the gates and made her way of the hill. It was dark out but the lights from the castle guided her well enough.  
  
---------  
  
Draco was shocked by this move. He wanted to move but he found himself on able to. Eventually, he found himself kissing back, but he did not want to. She had him under some sort of spell and he couldn't shake it.  
  
She soon moved away and smiled at Draco, "There now, that wasn't so bad was it?"  
  
He glared up at her, "That's not fair, no spells. I didn't enjoy that at all."  
  
She laughed, "Don't lie to me, you loved it and you know it," she wrapped her legs around him and grabbed his head again. She leaned in and kissed him again.  
  
He soon found himself feeling her body. Wrapping his arms around her and feeling every inch of her.  
  
---------  
  
Hermione made her way quickly to the dungeons. Her face still red from the bitter cold wind. She reached the door to his classroom and took and deep breath. She opened the door and coiled at what she saw. A head of long black hair, legs wrapped around another, passionate kissing. She saw his blonde hair being tussled by the woman's hands. His hands moving all along her back. She felt tears form in her eyes. She wanted to turn away but she was too angry, she wasn't going to run away this time.  
  
She cleared her throat, "Sorry to interrupt Professor Malfoy, Miss Chang."  
  
----------  
  
19 soon to come...... 


	19. Chapter 19

Hey, looks like you all liked that ending! Will everything work out for Dracy and Hermy? Looks like we will just have to see. Oh and I forgot...Fred turning into a newt, got that from one of the greatest and funniest movies ever made, Monty Pythons Holy Grail...."She turned me into a newt!" Hehe, if you haven't seen it, I highly recommend it! Alright, back to the story! ----------  
Chapter 19  
  
Draco shook to attention and pushed Cho off of him, "Hermione, this isn't what it looks like, I swear, she.."  
  
Hermione took a breath and moved forward, "No worries Malfoy," Draco cringed at the way she addressed him, "I didn't mean to intrude," she walked past Draco towards Cho and extended a hand, "Good to see you again, it's been a long time."  
  
Cho looked from her to Draco, then back to Hermione and smiled, "Too long Herm, how have you been," the two girls shook hands and then Cho took Hermione into a hug, "So, how is everyone, Harry? Ron?"  
  
Hermione kept her fake smile on her face, "Well, Ron and Luna are getting married next year, probably summer time, and Harry and Ginny are expecting."  
  
"Oh! That's wonderful! Tell them I said congratulations," Cho then moved over to Draco, "We were just catching up," she grabbed Draco's arm, "we have missed each other terribly."  
  
Draco pulled his arm out of Cho's grasp, "Cho was just leaving, what you walked in on..."  
  
But Hermione raised her hand to him but did not look at him, "No need to explain Malfoy, it was my fault to intrude," she was looking at Cho, "It was good to see you Cho, take care," she started towards the door.  
  
"Herm-"  
  
"Yes, Hermione, it was good seeing you as well. Tell everyone I said hello," and she grasped back on to Draco's arm.  
  
Hermione kept her back to them, "Yes I will, take care," and she disappeared around the corner.  
  
Draco turned to Cho, "You need to leave right now."  
  
Cho smiled and went in to kiss him but he pushed her away, "Draco, come on, you love me and I love you, I-"  
  
He cut her off, "I haven't loved you since I found you in our bed with Davies. My love for you died along with our engagement. Now get the hell out of my sight!" he glared at her.  
  
She was still smiling, "Very well Draco, I enjoyed our little visit," and she turned and walked out. ------  
  
Hermione slammed her office door behind her. Her anger was now turning into hurt and she could literally feel her heart breaking. It hurt to breath. Her eyes were burning and tears were streaming down her face. She collapsed to the floor and was crying hysterically, "I hate him," she choked out.  
  
------  
  
He was standing in front of her door. He hadn't knocked, he couldn't. He leaned forward and rested his head against it. He could hear her crying. His heart wrenched to hear it. Tears formed in his eyes. Cho had him under a spell. He could feel the spark on his lips when she kissed him, Love Potion gloss. Luckily she only used a small amount. Any stronger and they may be wrestling around naked on his classroom floor. Why did Hermione have to walk in at that moment? Why was she back from the Weasley's. Had she come back because of him? Of course, and it was all screwed up now. She wouldn't believe him in a million years. She called him Malfoy. That hurt the most of anything. He took a deep breath and headed back to the dungeons.  
  
------  
  
The castle was starting to fill back up with the sounds of students, chattering about their Christmas breaks. Hermione avoided breakfast that morning. Since Christmas Eve, she had only left her classroom to visit Hagrid, cautiously avoiding anywhere Draco would be. She made her way to the Great Hall for Christmas dinner, but did not pay any attention to Draco's presence.  
"Hermione, please, let me explain about Cho."  
"Poppy, will you please pass the salt."  
"Herm, please, it wasn't my fault."  
"Minerva, pass those crumpets please."  
  
She was proud of herself that night. She didn't look at him at all. Well, there was one moment when she quickly glanced up at him. She felt the tears form and diverted her eyes.  
  
"Okay class, remember to have that essay to me by Thursday. Class dismissed."  
  
Hermione looked up to see a student walking up to her desk, "Yes Miss Finnegan?"  
  
"Professor, how was your Chrismas?" asked the girl.  
  
"Just fine Miss Finnegan, and yours?" asked Hermione with little to no interest.  
  
The girl beamed, "Oh great!! I saw my brother, Seamus, you remember Seamus? He just returned from the States. I told him you were my teacher now. He was very interested."  
  
Hermione smiled, "Well, you tell Seamus hello for me. I haven't seen him in a long time."  
  
The girl nodded, "Yes, since the end of the war. But he asked me to ask you something."  
  
Hermione shuffled her papers around, trying her best to look interested, "What is that Miss Finnegan?"  
  
The girl giggled a bit, "Well, first if you are seeing anyone and second it he could owl you sometime."  
  
Hermione looked up, and she blushed a bit, "Well, I don't-," she stopped. What was she doing? Seamus was interested. He was always a cute guy in her eyes. But nothing ever really happened. Well there was that one night in 6th year when they both had too much butterbeer celebrating Gryffindor winning the House Cup and a few of them ended up playing spin the bottle. He was an awkward kisser but, it had been a few years, maybe he had some experience. The she thought of Draco and Cho, she looked at her student, "No I am not seeing anyone. And he is more than welcome to owl me."  
  
-----  
  
I am so evil...hehe. 20 coming very soon. Promise. 


	20. Chapter 20

To refer to Hermione's reaction to seeing Draco, I described a feeling I have felt before. Heart break sucks! I was describing how I felt when one of my ex's broke up with me...bastard. Sorry. So, here is numero 20!  
  
Chapter 20  
  
She was sitting at the front of the Great Hall eating her breakfast when he walked in. He watched her for a moment bringing her fork to her mouth and reading a book in the other hand. He loved the way she looked when she read. Her face so gentle. Her eyes moving along the pages. Her eyes moved up and noticed him across the Hall, and quickly went back to her book.  
  
He sighed to himself and began to walk to his place at the front of the Hall when he felt a tug on his robes, "Excuse me, Professor Malfoy?"  
  
He turned around to meet the eyes of Sara Grant, "Yes Miss Grant?"  
  
She began to fidget, "I was just wondering if I could ask you something."  
  
"Yes, what is it?"  
  
She hesitated and then proceeded, "Well, it's Billy. He is having problems in your class. He is too afraid to ask you for help, on account of how much you hate him."  
  
Draco folded his arms, "I do not hate your boyfriend, Miss Grant. I had a past with his brother. I hated his brother. That does not mean I hate him."  
  
"Right, well, then could you, would you help him? Maybe give him some extra help? He is a smart boy, you know that. He's just really had a hard time, and his N.E.W.T.S are coming up soon."  
  
Draco nodded, "If he asks me for help, I will give it to him."  
  
She frowned, "I don't think he will come-"  
  
"Miss Grant, it's his future. If he desires my help he will come and ask me for it. Now please take your seat," he turned towards the front of the Great Hall when he noticed the owl drop a letter in front of Hermione.  
  
-------  
  
She was startled a bit by the letter that had just fallen in front of her. She picked it up and heard giggles from the tables. She looked up to see Miss Finnegan and her other gossipy friends watching. Right away she knew who it was from. She opened the envelope and read,  
  
Hermione,  
  
Hello! Long time no talk! I was very happy to hear about your new position at Hogwarts from my sister, Congratulations! I have just returned from the States after a nice long break. I would love to catch up with you, maybe on the next Hogsmeade weekend. Please respond when you have time, I look forward to hearing from you.  
  
Sincerely yours,  
Seamus  
  
Hermione felt herself blush a bit. She didn't know what to do. Should she meet up with him or turn him down like she would normally do? She looked up to see Draco watching her. 'Git' she thought to herself. She finished up her breakfast and dashed quickly out of the Great Hall to the Owelry. She would need to get a response out to Seamus quick since tomorrow was a Hogsmeade day.  
  
----  
  
"Alright, if you will please fill your viles with your solutions and bring them up to me. Mr. Ward, I believe I told you the mixture will be green and a liquid. Not chunky and orange. No need turning that in."  
  
The class silently filled out and Draco was left alone except for Billy Flint who was still at his desk, "Professor?"  
  
"Yes Mr. Flint, what is it?"  
  
"Well, I was just, I know Sara asked you, and.."  
  
"Spit it out Flint, I have a brief meeting with Professor Snape," sneered Draco.  
  
"Well, I need help, with Potions. I have been having difficulties, I am not really sure why."  
  
Draco stared at Billy. The boy was having quite a hard time asking him for help, "Very well Mr. Flint. Be here at six o'clock Monday evening and we will try to see what has you a jumbled up."  
  
Billy lightened up a bit and started out the door, and then turned back around, "Professor?"  
  
"Yes Mr. Flint?" asked Draco as he sorted the viles on his desk.  
  
"Well, I am quite difficult at the sentimental stuff, but, could you tell Professor Granger, I apologize. You know for what I called her and for, my brother and her parents."  
  
Draco looked up. He couldn't believe what a big change his knowledge of his brother had done, he smiled, "well, Miss Granger is not very happy with me at the moment, but I will try my best to get her the message."  
  
"Right, well thank you," he didn't move, "She is quite beautiful, isn't she? A bit feisty, but beautiful."  
  
Draco looked back up at Flint, and smiled, "Yes, yes she is."  
  
-------  
  
Alright, hope you like, I know it's short but 21 is coming tonight as well. Just haven't quite figured what is coming next. And to one of my reviewers pointing out Draco's constant winks, yeah, well, sorry bout that. I just think of hi winking and I think it would be damn sexy! Anywho....untill next time! 


	21. Chapter 21

Alright, let me settle something...the crying, there is a lot of it, I know. Let's just quickly think of the battle these people had been through. And McGonagall most likely not crying in front of them? She is talking about war and losing Dumbledore, I would think any woman would get emotional with that. Sigh but it is a story, a made up story, let's not forget that. To all the fans of the story, enjoy Chapter 21. I was going to get this out last night but had a bit of writer's block, sorry.  
  
Chaper 21  
  
Hermione woke the next morning to the sun shining brightly on her face. She lay in bed thinking of the day ahead. She would be meeting Seamus in Hogsmeade at noon. She rolled over on her side. She was a bit startled to see an owl watching her from her nightstand, "Hey there Hedwig," she spoke groggily. She sat up and took the letter attached to the owl's foot. She allowed Hedwig to drink water out of the glass next to him. She ripped open the envelope and read,  
  
Hermione,  
  
WHAT A GIT! I can not believe this! I thought they broke up, LIKE A YEAR AGO! What did he try to say? What's his excuse? Herm, this just doesn't make sense! Maybe there is an explanation! But, no! That's just HORRIBLE! So anyways, Seamus? Interesting. Luna said her and Ron ran into him in Diagon Alley. Says he took her breath away. Says he is handsome and tall now, most of his accent gone. The states must have treated him well. Have fun and forget all about Malfoy. We love you!!  
  
Ginny  
  
Hermione smiled at the letter. Ginny was her best friend and she knew she could confide in her. She missed Draco. She missed just walking down the hall with him. The stories they would tell of that days classes. She took a deep breath and got out of bed.  
  
-------  
  
He sat at his desk grading essays, not paying much attention. His mind was elsewhere. It was thinking of the same person he had been thinking about since he heard her crying in her quarters. He had to corner her, to explain to her what really happened. She was being very stubborn. Then he got an idea, "Why the hell didn't I think of it before," he said to himself. He went towards his fireplace and grabbed some floo powder. He was hoping she was decent, but well, maybe not.  
  
----  
  
"HERMIONE!"  
  
She screamed and the cup of tea in her hands crashed to the floor. She turned around to see Draco's face in her fire, his eyes closed, "What the hell are you doing!"  
  
"Are you decent?"  
  
"Wha - ?" she contained her smile at his curtsey, "Yes, I am dressed."  
  
He smiled, "Too bad," and opened his eyes.  
  
She glared at him and folded her arms, "You are not in a good enough position with me to think your cuteness will charm me."  
  
"You think I'm cute?"  
  
She bent down and pointed her wand at the broken glass of her tea cup, "Make this quick, Malfoy, I have plans," she flicked her wand, "Reparo!"  
  
"I wish you wouldn't call me that, you know I hate it, especially from you."  
  
She looked at him, face cold, "That is who you are, Malfoy. I thought you had changed from the old days, but after the other night...."  
  
"And you won't let me explain!"  
  
Hermione walked over to her nightstand, "What's there to explain? You and Cho are still together. Yes you failed to tell me this after you kissed me and even told me you loved me," she picked up a glass from the nightstand, "But its okay."  
  
"I never said I loved you,"  
  
Hermione's eyes scowled, "You've got a bad memory, MALFOY!" at that she flung the water at his face in the fireplace.  
  
He choked on the water and fell backward from the fireplace.  
  
----  
  
Hermione was standing in the courtyard as students arrived for the trip to Hogsmeade. She was still thinking about her earlier encounter and was startled by the tap on her back, "Miss Finnegan, what are you doing here? You are only a first year and not allowed to visit Hogsmeade."  
  
The girl smiled, "I know, I just want to wish you luck with my brother. He owled me and told me you were meeting up today."  
  
"Oh, well, thank you. Now hurry off," and she shooed the girl off and she joined her giggly girlfriends and they scurried off. Hermione rolled her eyes and turned to the students, "Everyone ready? Right, let's be off now."  
  
"Hermione!"  
  
She turned to see Draco running towards her. She scowled and turned back around.  
  
"Please, just wait!"  
  
Hermione held her breath and turned back around, "The students should not be without a chaperone, I have to go."  
  
The courtyard was now empty as he ran to her. He stopped a few feet in front of her. He walked slowly over to her, "I just have one thing to tell you," he moved right up to her, grabbed her face and kissed her, kissed her like he never had before. She felt her body weaken in his embrace. She almost kissed back when she quickly pushed him away. She caught her breath and looked up at him. She raised her hand and slapped his face hard. She turned around and ran towards the group of students.  
  
-----  
  
Alright, did ya like that one? Stay tuned for 22 which will be here soon. I wanted to have Hermione meet up with Oliver but, I may get jealous what with my fascination with him. Well, my fascination with Sean Biggerstaff as Oliver..lol. R&R 


	22. Chapter 22

Thanks again to all my reviewers! I do need your opinions. I am trying to decide what to write for my next fic. Please give me some suggestions and ideas! Much love! Here is 22.  
  
Chapter 22  
  
Draco watched Hermione and she vanished from sight. His left hand rubbing the cheek she had just smacked. It wasn't the first time she has slapped him. He deserved the first one, but maybe he did deserve this one. He had no right to just grab her and kiss her. It was rude. But he was becoming extremely pissed that she wouldn't at least let her talk. The thought of doing to her what he did to Flint crossed his mind quickly but he just shook his head. How the hell would he get her alone for long enough? He hung his head in self pity and walked back towards the dungeons.  
  
-----  
  
She looked around the crowed street of Hogsmeade searching for Seamus. She was worried she wouldn't recognize him. Then she began to think, maybe he wouldn't show up. That may be a good thing. She was really just meeting with him to get Draco off her mind. She almost gave up, when someone walked up from behind and covered her eyes with their hands, "Guess Who?"  
  
She smiled at this sweet gesture and turned around, "Seamus!" she was now looking at a very good looking wizard. Luna was right, he was gorgeous. He was much taller and filled out, more muscular.  
  
"Well, am I going to get a hug, or what?" he opened his arms out.  
  
She hesitated and smiled, "Of course," she embraced him and felt the strong arms wrap around her. He smelled good, of soap and some sort of cologne. She realized the hug was lasting quite a long time. They eventually broke apart.  
  
"You look wonderful, Hermione!"  
  
"You too? How was America?"  
  
"It was great. Hey what do you say we head to the Three Broomsticks and grab something to drink," He extended his arm to her.  
  
She smiled, "Sure, sounds good," she grabbed his arm and headed down the street.  
  
They walked in to a very busy Three Broomsticks. Several people turned their heads to them, most of them students. They whispered and pointed as they made their way to a table in the corner.  
  
"Wait here, I will get us some drinks. Is butterbeer alright?" Hermione nodded and Seamus turned to the bar.  
  
Hermione noticed eyes upon her and looked up to the students watching her. She flashed a very threatening look and the heads turned away quickly. She smiled to herself as Seamus returned with the drinks.  
  
"That was fast," said Hermione.  
  
"I have my ways," and he winked at Hermione.  
  
Her heart lurched. She quickly thought of Draco saying the same to her just months before, and adding that incorrigible wink on to it.  
  
"You okay, Herm?" Seamus asked as he placed a hand on hers, "You're daydreaming."  
  
"Oh, I am sorry. So tell me about the States,"  
  
Seamus and Hermione's conversation extended for a good hour. Hermione's fears of Seamus being the same annoying boy from school quickly diminished. She was having a great time. She just wished she could get Draco off her mind. She thought of the slap she had given him when she ran from him. The kiss was the best kiss she had ever received.  
  
"Hello? Hermione, your daydreaming again," and Seamus placed his hand back on Hermione's, not removing it.  
  
"Seamus, I just don't know what is wrong with me today."  
  
He smiled at her and began to notice his thumb rubbing softly on her hand. She smiled back and the bell to the front door rang. She looked up and noticed a head of long black hair emerge. The last time she had seen that head of hair, it was being tussled by the hands of Draco. She noticed Cho's left hand holding onto another whose body was not fully through the door. Her heart stopped, it was Draco, she just knew it, could she really sit here with Seamus and not be distracted by Cho and Draco making out at the next table?  
  
"DAVIES!"  
  
Hermione shook to attention. The hand didn't belong to Draco, it was Roger Davies. Hermione came to when she noticed the couple approaching their table.  
  
"Finnegan? Seamus Finnegan? What's up?" Roger and Seamus shared a friendly hand shake and Seamus and Cho nodded to each other, "And Granger? This is too strange," Roger gave Hermione a hug and went back to Seamus who was rambling away.  
  
Hermione smiled slightly at Cho, who looked extremely nervous, "Um Hermione, do you mind if I talk to you outside?" Hermione was a bit shocked then nodded, "Sweety, we will be outside," Cho kissed Roger on the cheek and led Hermione outside.  
  
They walked a bit down the street and sat at a bench. Neither spoke for awhile and Hermione noticed Cho fidgeting with something on her hand.  
  
"Hermione, I just want to explain what you walked in on the other night, with Draco and I," Cho whispered abit.  
  
"Um that is good, because I am a bit confused."  
  
Cho took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, "Well, it was a very bad way for me to say goodbye to him," Hermione looked at her in confusion, "You see, Roger and I are now engaged," she showed Hermione the ring on her hand, "and I just wanted to make sure my feelings for Draco were, well, no longer there. So, I thought of the easiest way. Get him to kiss me. So, I purchased some Lip gloss."  
  
"Lip Gloss?" Hermione was confused.  
  
Cho giggled, "Well, it wasn't so much the lip gloss but the spell I put on it, a love spell," She hung her head embarrassed.  
  
Hermione's stomach dropped, "L-Love P-Potion," her throat was dry.  
  
"Yes, well. He wouldn't have kissed me other wise. I guess I made it a bit too powerful. The position you caught us in was not quite what was intended. But, please don't tell Roger. I felt nothing what so ever Hermione, and he, well, he fought hard, real hard. He was very upset after you left. I could see it in his eyes– where are you going?"  
  
Hermione had shot up right there, she looked from the bar where Seamus was to up towards Hogwarts, "Cho, will...SHIT! Um, will you please tell Seamus I had an emergency at the school and I will owl him later, please?"  
  
Cho was still in shock, "Yes, sure but-"  
  
"Thank you so much," shouted Hermione as she ran off.  
  
Cho stood there, completely dumbfounded.  
  
------  
  
She knows the truth, but will Draco accept her apology, wait and see...Chapter 23, the final chapter, coming soon! 


	23. Chapter 23

Man, what a weekend. I am so sorry it has taken so long to get this done. Looks like a lot of you were really looking forward to this. So with our further adieu, Chapter 23!!  
  
Chapter 23  
  
When Hermione reached the castle, her heart was beating so fast. She was out of breath and stopped for a moment to catch her breath. She ran as fast as she could. When she caught her breath, she went towards the dungeons. She reached his room to not find anyone there. She screamed in frustration and ran back to the halls. She questioned anyone she saw if they had seen Draco. No one had seen him since breakfast, which for Hermione, that meant before she slapped him in the courtyard.  
  
She was so close to just giving up when she turned a corner and ran smack into someone, "Miss Granger, gladly slow down. You are hardly setting a good example for the students."  
  
"I'm so sorry Severus but have you seen Draco?"  
  
He sneered a bit at Hermione, "Well, yes at breakfast."  
  
She huffed, "Damn it, thanks anyways," she began to turn away when he grabbed her by the arm.  
  
"I also saw him briefly near doors, he had his broom. Said he needed to get some fresh air," he noticed her eyes rise up, "Miss Granger, this may not be any of my business but, he has been quite melancholy this past week. You wouldn't know any reason for that would you?"  
  
She looked at Snape. He seemed to have a hint of concern on his face. She smiled, "Hopefully I will be able to help that once I find him."  
  
He nodded and Hermione could have sworn and thought she saw a sort of smile. Not a usually Snape sneer, but a smile. She turned and walked quickly to the entrance doors.  
  
-----  
  
He spun into a quick dive and moved his broom up a few feet before he reached the ground. He sped back up and circled the pitch. At first going around the goals then started to do laps. He missed flying. He hadn't flown since his last match as a Slytherin. He never really had time since. He was trying to clear his head. This was always the best way for him to do so. He decided he wanted to challenge himself a bit, so he started towards the ground to release the snitch. As he did so, he noticed someone walking onto the field.  
  
----  
  
She walked onto the field and noticed he was heading towards the ground. His hair was a mess and looked to be sweating a bit. She wanted to jump him the moment he touched down but restrained herself, 'I will do this with dignity,' she told herself. She walked towards him when he reached the ground.  
  
"Come to slap the other cheek," he shouted to her.  
  
"Only if you ask nicely."  
  
She reached him, "Well, I am still feeling a bit of sting from the last so, give me some more time."  
  
She frowned. He was not happy, not at all. She didn't blame him, "Look, I-"  
  
"Shouldn't you be enjoying some butterbeer with Finnegan right now?"  
  
She stopped, he knew how. How did he know? "How did you-"  
  
"I overheard his sister and her gaggle discussing it in the halls."  
  
She lowered her head, "Oh well, it wasn't anything romantic or anything. Just catching up."  
  
He laughed, "You may want to let Miss Finnegan know that. She was speaking of her teacher becoming an in-law. She may be a bit disappointed."  
  
Hermione shrugged, "Maybe I gave them the wrong impression accepting the invitation, but Draco I really only met with him because I was trying to forget about you. I was so upset, I thought if I had my mind distracted, it would be easier."  
  
He crossed his arms, "Was it?"  
  
Hermione sighed and lowered her head and shook it, "No, not at all," tears formed in her eyes and she walked over to him, "Draco, I am so sorry. I am sorry didn't listen to you, to your explanation. I should've listened to you."  
  
He breathed hard, "What brings on the apology, and you calling me by my first name again?"  
  
She looked up into his eyes, "I saw Cho, at the Three Broomstick. She was with Roger Davies. Their engaged. She told me..." she stopped and began to cry.  
  
He stood there for a moment. He was upset with her. She would listen to Cho but not him? But she was angry with him. Would he have listened if it was him? He put his hands on her shoulders, "I need to go inside. Hermione, I don't know. It seems you can't trust me."  
  
She looked up at him, tears in her eyes, "But-"  
  
He gently put a finger to her mouth, "Shh, I just need to be away from you right now. I will see you later."  
  
She watched him gather his things. He walked right passed her with out saying another word.  
  
---  
  
He sat in his chambers, drink in hand. He didn't go to dinner. He couldn't eat. Hermione's tear-filled eyes were flashing in his mind. Why didn't he sweep her into his arms? Why didn't he kiss her with all the passion that he had? He should have, he knew that. But he wanted to make her sweat a bit. He deserved to say his side, even if she wasn't going to believe it.  
  
He was suddenly startled by his doors slamming open. She stormed inside, "Damn you Draco Malfoy, damn you!"  
  
"Why hello to you to," he didn't move from his seat. He contained his smile. She was adorable when she was angry. Her eyes glistened in the candle light.  
  
"Don't look at me like that. You have some nerve, you know that?" she walked over to him, "I apologized. I was wrong. And then you just walk away? That was very childish, I hope-"  
  
He stood up and began to walk past her. She grabbed his arm and pulled him in, they were face to face. Their eyes looking into the others. He reached up and placed his hand around the back of her neck. She shivered a bit at his touch, they didn't loosed eye contact, "Hermione, I love you."  
  
----  
  
Well, I know that I said this would be the last chapter. But you know, I don't think I can end this story there. I know a lot of you would hate it if I ended it there. So, there will be more, I promise. 


	24. Author's Note

DON'T THROW ANYTHING AT ME! I am sorry this isn't another chapter. I am honestly not really sure what I am gonna do with this story now. I know, but I will probably just start a new story altogether (a sequel). This way I can have some time to think things out. Life is getting a bit complicated for me these days. I will be moving into a new apartment all by the lonesome next week, so....Updates may not be as quick as this story was, sorry! I will have a computer but I won't be hooked up to the net. I will be typing away but won't be able to send from there. I really don't know what I am gonna do with this yet, so please have patience! I love all of you for the positive feedback for my story. I really enjoyed reading all your reviews. I would list all your names, but there were a lot of you, so if you wrote a review, THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!! So until then, take care everyone!! Love, Beth 


	25. Chapter 2425

A/N: I'm back! I have been dealing with major writing demons. I have had no clue what to do with this story. So, this is what I will do, add on to this. In the future I will just start a new story. Why the heck not?! So, here we go ladies and gents... the real Chapter 24....  
  
Chapter 24/25  
  
Witches and Wizards began to fill into the Great Hall. Everyone dressed in there finest robes. She watched all the guests exchange boisterous hellos and 'long-time-no-see' hugs. She was peaking out from the door of a classroom. "Wow, there are a lot of people here, Ginny."  
  
Hermione slowly closed the door and turned to Ginny who was placing her now week old sleeping infant into a port-a-crib, "Finally, she just would not fall asleep," she flicked her wand and sounds of lullaby's were heard in the room, "How many would you say?"  
  
Ginny began to walk towards the door, "Oh at least 50 people, and plenty more coming."  
  
The two girls continued peering through the cracked door when the door on the opposite side the room opened, "OH LUNA! You look beautiful!" exclaimed Ginny.  
  
"Thanks! You two look beautiful too," whispered Luna as she noticed the sleeping baby.  
  
"Oh no need to whisper, once Lily's asleep, she is gone! So where are the boys?"  
  
"I believe they are getting ready in the side room of the Great Hall," said Luna.  
  
------  
  
"Ron, is this straight?" asked Harry as his best friend adjusted his tux.  
  
"How would I know mate? Never worn one of these in my life! My mum did mine," replied Ron as he adjusted his bowtie in a mirror, "Bit silly looking aren't they?"  
  
Draco huffed from the other side of the room, "Muggles think they are classy. My mother had to practically drag my father out of the house in one once."  
  
Harry laughed, "I would have loved to see that. I am surprised you father let her without trying to hex her."  
  
"Ha! I never said he didn't!"  
  
The three men were laughing hard when Mr. Weasley entered the room. "Well boys, we about ready?"  
  
The groom began to look extremely nervous and began fussing about with his hair and tux, "Do I look alright?"  
  
"No worries," said Harry, "Marriage isn't so bad, just be sure to remember these phrases, 'Yes Dear', 'Alright Dear,' 'Whatever you say Dear', and my favorite, 'You don't look fat in that dress'.  
  
The boys laughed again and the music began to chime outside the door, "Alright!"exclaimed Mr. Weasley, "Let's go!" and the four men entered the Great Hall.  
  
----------  
  
Mrs. Weasley and Madam Pompfrey entered the room, "Alright dearies, time to go in. Poppy here will watch Lily during the ceremony."  
  
"Oh Poppy! Are you sure, I feel horrible you will miss it!" exclaimed Ginny.  
  
The nurse shook her head, "Not to worry Ginny, I don't mind at all. Now go on ladies," she turned to the bride, "you look like an angel."  
  
The bride took Poppy into her arms, "Thank you so much." Poppy smiled and turned as tears formed in her eyes.  
  
The four women began towards the Great Hall and the music filled the hallway.  
  
------- ---  
  
The wedding party stood at the front of the Great Hall as the Minister of Magic performed the ceremony, "This man and this woman have promised to love each other till death do they part. Their love for each other spreads along through their loved one's who are present here today to witness this joyous occasion."  
  
After the rings were exchanged and nobody interjection with the marriage Arthur Weasley announced the happy couple, "Ladies and gentleman may I now present with great pleasure, the new, Mr. and Mrs. Draco Malfoy!"  
  
The Great Hall erupted in cheers as Draco and Hermione kissed for the first time as man and wife.  
  
----------  
  
Draco watched his new bride from across the Great Hall which was now set up for the reception. She was speaking to Parvati and Lavender whose eyes were wide as they looked at the ring on her hand. He was happy. He was happier than he had ever been. He had Hermione and Hermione had him. They were in love, deeply in love. He watched as she hugged Neville Longbottom who had just joined the small group. He was startled by the strong Scottish accent that greeted him from behind, "Oy! Draco, Congratulations!"  
  
Draco turned around to see Oliver Wood walk up and shake his hand, "Wood, good to see you! How are things in the States?"  
  
Oliver smiled wide, "Great, I love it over there! Oh, Malfoy," Oliver turned to the blonde witch at his side, "This is my fiancée, Rosa."  
  
Draco shook the young girls hand, "Glad to meet you! And please let me thank you right away for your work in the war" she answered in a strong American accent.  
  
"Oh, well, you're welcome and nice to meet you. How are you?"  
  
She smiled, "Just fine thank you! Sweety, I am going to get something to drink, would you like anything?"  
  
"No thanks, I am fine."  
  
Oliver kissed the girl and she walked away, "Love of my life that girl is. Speaking of, how does it feel being a married man?"  
  
"Wonderful," said Draco  
  
----------  
  
"So, McGonagall is allowing me a few weeks off to spend time with Draco."  
  
"And he will be starting work with the Ministry in November? Probably a good thing, I don't think you would want to work together."  
  
Hermione chatted with Dean and Padma. She had just escaped Lavender, Parvati and Neville when she was cornered by the happy couple.  
  
Clanking was heard near the wedding party tables. The crowd moved toward there seats and Hermione made her way to her seat as her husband reached the same time, "This is exhausting he exclaimed to her," they kissed and sat in there seats as Harry stood next to them.  
  
"As the best man, I would like to make a speech. Now, if you would have told me six years ago that I would be best man for Draco Malfoy on the day he marries Hermoine Granger, I would have to say you were under some sort of curse. Or just plain mad! It is not uncommon knowledge that Draco and I were anything but true enemies during are days here at Hogwarts. Today I was thinking back to a day here at Hogwart's in are third year when I was witness to a very amusing slap courtesy of my dear friend Hermione delivered first class to Draco Malfoy. But now, they share a love for each other that is strong and true. I was very happy to hear of their pairing. Some of you may not believe this, but it's the truth. Draco proved himself well and good during the war with Voldemort. With out his help, no saying where any of us would be at this moment. He has truly turned into a caring and honest man.  
  
"Hermione, I love you with all my heart. You have been there through all my hardships and triumphs. I am so happy that you are so in love. You really truly deserve it. Now, Draco my man, if you so much as hurt a hair on her head," Harry began to laugh. Hermione could tell he was beginning to choke up, "So, with out further adieu," he raised his wine glass, "Here is to the new Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy and may there lives be filled with happiness and joy! Oh yeah, and hurry up on the baby making, little Lily will need a mate to play with soon."  
  
The crowd laughed and cheered to Harry's speech and they watch Draco and Hermione share a kiss.  
  
Hermione looked into her husband's eyes, "I love you so much," she whispered.  
  
He kissed her forward and kissed her lips, "I know you do, as do I."  
  
--------  
  
There we go. Chapter 26 is the last chapter, for this story anyways. A sequel SHOULD follow. Now, the next chapter will be a bit naughty, hehe. Gotta do it. I shouldn't have to change rating, but who knows with my dirty mind...hehe. Hope you like this one. And please don't ask about little details. This is how the story came out. If you had unanswered question, if they aren't answered, you will not be able to sleep at night, sorry. I just never found anywhere to explain certain things. ENJOY!! 


	26. Chapter 26

Alright, life is getting hectic and I apologize dearly for this chapter taking so long to get to you. I move into my new apartment tomorrow (Whahoo!) and was packing my things all weekend. Oh, yeah, I know one of my reviewers caught it in the last chapter but, check out the name of Wood's lady friend, hehe, just my way of fulfilling a tiny obsession of Mr. Biggerstaff! Any who, chapter 26!  
  
Chapter 26  
  
The guests were saying their goodbyes to the couple and soon the Hall was nearly empty. All that remained were the new husband and wife, the Weasley family, along with Harry and Luna, and Professor McGonagall and Madam Pompfrey.  
  
"Thank you again, Poppy," Ginny hugged her and took Lily from Harry's arms, "Are you almost ready to go Harry?"  
  
"Yes dear, just one moment," answered Harry, "I will meet you outside."  
  
Harry's wife nodded and turned to Hermione, "I love you and am so happy for you," she leaned forward and shared a one armed hug with Hermione.  
  
Hermione leaned down and kissed the sleeping baby in Ginny's arms, "Thank you Ginny, I love you. We will be by to see you in a few days."  
  
Ginny smiled and walked with Luna and her family out of the castle. All that were left now were Ron, Harry, McGonagall, Draco and his new wife.  
  
Professor McGonagall cleared her throat, "Well, I have saved my wedding present for now, I will go retrieve it. I will be back in just a moment," she walked out of the Great Hall and Harry turned to Hermione.  
  
"What do you suppose it is?" he asked.  
  
Hermione shrugged, "No idea. Thank you, you two for everything," she took Harry and Ron into a large hug and tears filled her eyes, "I love you both so much."  
  
Draco watched the three friends embrace. He began to feel a bit jealous, jealous of such great friendship. He really wished that he had a best friend such as Hermione found in Ron and Harry. But he quickly smiled and realized, he did have a best friend. Someone to laugh with, to cry with, to share every moment, every day and night, he had Hermione.  
  
"Alright, alright," Hermione choked as she backed away from her friends. She wiped the tears from her eyes, "You two better get going."  
  
Ron and Harry smiled at their best friend. Harry then turned to Draco and took his hand, "You have truly sparked a flame in this one, a good flame. I've never seen her happier, thank you."  
  
"It's my pleasure Harry, she has done the same for me," Draco shook Harry's hand.  
  
Ron cleared his throat, "Well, um, Draco," Ron fidgeted a bit. Hermione could tell he was about to give him a compliment and was having trouble getting it out. He took a deep breath, "Malfoy, thank you for loving the most hardheaded, eccentric, impossible, wonderful, beautiful witch I have ever known," Ron took Draco's hand and shook it.  
  
Hermione stared at Ron and tears formed. She was so touched by her two best friend's words, most especially, Ron's. He turned to Hermione, "I love you," and took her into a hug. He released her and she gave Harry one last hug.  
  
Harry quickly backed away as he felt himself to get choked up again. He looked at Hermione and winked, "We will see you, okay?"  
  
Hermione smiled and returned to her husband's side. She watched her two best friends walk out of the Great Hall. Draco put his arm around Hermione, "Are you alright?"  
  
Hermione took a deep breath and turned to him. She brushed a strand of hair from him face and smiled, "Never been better," and she kissed him softly.  
  
Professor McGonagall entered the room, "Sorry that took so long," and she held a small box, "Here is you go."  
  
Draco took the box, "Thank you Minerva," and he slowly opened it. He looked in the box with a puzzled look, "Um, a pen, thank you."  
  
She chuckled, "Draco, it's a portkey. It will take you to your gift."  
  
Draco smiled at her and looked at Hermione, "Thank you, where is it taking us?" asked Hermione.  
  
Minerva raised a hand, "Oh you will find out soon enough. I have already transported your luggage their. Now," she placed her hands on Hermione's shoulders, "I am truly proud of the woman you have become Hermione. I will see you in a few weeks," she then turned to Draco, "I know you will be a great husband and will treat Hermione well," tears formed in her eyes.  
  
"Thank you Minerva, I will," said Draco and he turned to his wife, "Are you ready?"  
  
"Yes," and Hermione took McGonagall into a hug, "Thank you for everything," she stepped back and her and Draco took hold of the pen.  
  
They soon found themselves being pulled and the Great Hall faded from view. They soon landed and looked at their surroundings. They were in a large sitting room. It was extravagant and elegant. Two couches sat in front of a large fireplace. There was a small wet bar with glasses hanging on the wall. There was one door that looked to lead to another room. They looked around curious and realized they were in hotel suite. Long curtains hang from the ceiling down to the floor. Draco moved towards them as Hermione sat on one of the couches, "I am so beat, I wonder where we are?"  
  
Draco opened the curtains and smiled, "Well, the view is beautiful."  
  
Hermione turned and was shocked at the view. She got up from the couch and moved towards two glass French doors. A sea of lights twinkled before her, "Paris," she breathed and walked up behind her husband and wrapped her arms around him.  
  
They stood there and looked out to the city, "Shall we go outside?" asked Draco. Hermione nodded and they walked out into a small garden on the balcony. They sat on a bench and held each other close, "We are gonna have to send Minvera a nice thank you card," and he kissed his new wife on the forehead.  
  
"Definitely," agreed Hermione.  
  
-------  
  
THE END..hehe..., that is the last chapter. But I am going to start a brand new story, a short one. It will be the Malfoy's honeymoon in Paris. Thank you to EVERYONE who reviewed Back at Hogwarts. I truly appreciate all of your kind and motivating words. I will be starting on Honeymoon in Paris, pretty much right now. Much love to all of you! 


End file.
